Hallowinx
by Darev
Summary: A collection of ten short Halloween stories starring the Winx Club characters! You have been warned. May be rated M for future installments.
1. Trix or Treat

This story is inspired by a flash movie titled "Candy" and stars the protagonist of that particular tale. Her name is Genevieve…and she is _**scary**_. For more on Genevieve and her spooky adventures, check out . It's Halloween, my friends. I cannot think for a more perfect time to be scared out of your wits. A word of warning: do not watch in the dark…or alone.

WARNING: This story is rated T for a creepy little girl and her pet monster.

Darev and Hallowinx Tales proudly presents…

* * *

**Trix or Treat**

It was Halloween and the Trix were just settling into their new hideout when the doorbell rang.

Sorting a group of spell books and other enchanted reading material into a shelf, Icy paused momentarily and said, "Somebody want to get that?"

"I'm busy," she heard Darcy say from the other side of the room. "Stormy, go see who it is."

Stormy was polishing off vials and bottles. She currently carried a load of them in her hands, performing a hazardous balancing act. "I've got my hands full over here, Darcy. Icy, why don't you go get it?"

"I'm arranging our entire spell collection. It's a delicate and time-consuming process and I don't want to be disturbed right in the middle of it."

The bell rang again.

"Well somebody's going to have to answer it," Darcy said.

"Knut!"

"He doesn't work for us anymore, Icy."

"I know. Force of habit." She sighed. "Fine. I'll get it." Icy placed the grimorie she was currently cataloging and left the library. Down the hall and pass the living room, Icy begrudgingly picked up the pace when whoever it was outside rang the bell again. "I'm coming!" She barked. She planned to do more than that when she met the jerk. Reaching the front door, Icy grabbed the knob and pulled it open so fast her hair spun back. "Listen bust…"

There was no one there.

"Huh?"

Looking left. Looking right. Save for a slew of Trick or Treaters, the witch spotted nothing out of the ordinary. It was Halloween and the entire neighborhood was celebrating. Parents chaperoned their badly-dressed brats from one house to the next collecting candy. The house the Trix moved in to had been abandoned for years. They'd yet to remove the boards on the windows and they had no intention to for they liked their privacy.

"Probably some stupid kid playing a prank." Her eyes wandered down and she saw…her.

Icy's eyes widened when she spotted the pint-sized girl wearing a pointy black hat and a black robe. Her eyes were large black orbs and her skin was the palest of white. The little girl had short dark hair with two tiny ponytails wagging in the back. In her hand, she had a small, plastic bag in the design of a Jack-o-Lantern with a goofy grin on its face.

"Uh…" At first, Icy didn't know what to make of her. "Hey, kid, you do know this place is abandoned right?"

The girl said nothing. She just stared up at Icy with those big, dark eyes—eyes it seemed were too large for her small head.

A scowl creased her face and Icy pointed behind the girl. "Didn't you read the DO NOT TRESPASS sign?" She gestured to the large sign posted at the front of their lawn. Darcy had written it using black nail polish and it was so badly scribbled that it looked like it had been made by a child. Darcy didn't much pay attention in writing class.

"You're on private property, kid. Now get out of here before—" Icy paused when the girl raised her bag. "What the? You want candy?"

The girl didn't say anything but the gesture was pretty much self-explanatory.

"Well I don't have any. What do you think of that?"

The girl stood there.

"Look, kid, there are like a hundred homes in this neighborhood. Why don't you go ask them for candy and don't bother me again, okay? Okay." Icy slammed the door shut. "The nerve of that brat." She headed down the hall.

_DING-DONG!_

"I don't believe this!" Back at the door, Icy found that the little girl was still there, still gawking at her with those unnerving dark pools. She held up her bag again as if to reiterate the point.

"I told you to get lost! Now scram!" The little girl did not budge. "Okay. So you want candy?" she asked. Leaning over, Icy held her fingers over the girl's waiting bag and sprinkled some icicles into it. "There. Just put some fudge on it and you've got yourself a popsicle." Icy grabbed the girl, turned her around, and gently shoved her away. "Now beat it. Oh and for the record, that outfit sucks."

Finally rid of the child, Icy headed back to the library where her sisters were still tidying up the place. "Who was that?" Stormy asked as she dusted off the table where she had placed the vials and bottles.

"Just some girl out Trick or Treating. She had the ugliest little witch costume I've ever seen."

"A little girl?" Darcy asked, staring intently at Icy.

"Yeah."

"Wearing a witch costume?" Stormy inquired.

"Did I stutter?" She noticed the strange looks she was getting from her sisters. "What?"

Both pointed at something behind her. Icy turned and jumped backward. "What in Fralhalla!?"

The little girl was standing right there with her bag and her pointy hat. Without regarding the other two, the girl offered her bag to the blue-garbed witch in hopes of candy.

"How did you get in here? Darcy didn't you ward this place?"

"I was getting around to it."

"Ugh!" Frustrated, Icy took the girl and escorted her back to the door by the collar of her robe. "Get out!" She kicked the little wannabe witch out the door with her foot. "And stay out!" Icy slammed the door hard and turned around. "AHHHH!" Her back against the door, Icy cried out as she saw the little girl was there yet again. The dark pools looked at Icy quizidly as if confused as to why she was treating her this way. A scowl slowly formed on her pasty-white face as she offered up her pumpkin bag yet again.

"I don't have any candy!" Icy spat. "Why are you bothering me?"

The little girl said nothing.

Icy wouldn't dare admit this but the girl was freaking her out. Without thinking she fired off an ice spell that encased the girl in an ice cube. She quickly opened the door and shoved the frozen child outside before closing it. This time, Icy remembered to lock. She gradually turned around as if expecting to see her again but when the girl was not there the witch let out a relieved sigh.

She strode confidently back to the library, whistling a tune as she did so. Quite pleased with herself, for she was evil afterall, Icy arrived with a smile on her face. "Well now that that's taken care of we can—you've gotta be kidding me!!"

"Icy, is this a friend of yours?" Darcy pointed to a little girl in a witch costume standing on the table in the middle of the room. The two sisters regarded Icy with confused stares as she gawked—her chin almost on the floor.

"But…how…why…hadjibeh…"

"That last one wasn't even a word," Stormy pointed out.

Her ire boiling over, Icy stormed towards the kid. "That's it! I have had it! Kid, you are in for a world of pain!" Icy rolled up her sleeves and readied to pounce on the child when all the lights in the room began to flicker. Her harsh expression centered toward Icy, the girl raised her Trick or Treat bag.

"I think she wants candy," Darcy pointed out.

"Well thank you Miss Obvious. I've been trying to get rid of her but the brat somehow keeps getting back inside." Icy clenched her fists and glared at the girl. "She just won't leave."

"I'll make her vamoose." Stormy gathered energy into her palm and blasted the table the little girl was on. Smoke filled the room and the girl was nowhere to be seen. Waving her brush around in her hand, Stormy regarded Icy with a boastful glance. "Happy?"

"Damn. Icing a kid? You are stone cold, sis."

"Why thank you, Darcy."

"Stone cold?"

"Face it, Ice. You may be head witch most of the time but when it comes to getting things done I…" The lights went out and Stormy screamed. They heard something hit the floor.

"Stormy?" Icy called. She suddenly felt very cold.

"Hold on." Icy heard Darcy say as she foraged around. Being more attuned to darkness, Darcy was able to find a candlestick and light it up with a match. She went over to where they last saw Stormy and looked around. All they found was the brush she dropped. "Where is she?"

"I…I don't know."

Darcy scanned the room. "Uh…Icy…" She turned the candle so that the light was casting its glow over a tiny figure. The little girl was there, glaring at both witches, with her bag still propped up for the acquisition of candy.

"You."

"This girl…she's a real witch!"

"We're the witches here, Darcy."

"Then how to do you explain,"

"Don't be afraid," Icy said, but Darcy was already stepping back. Suddenly, before she could do anything, Icy watched Darcy make a run for it. "Darcy! Wait!" She ran after her sister. The two left the library and down the dark hall, the candle casting eerie shadows along the way. No sooner did they turn into the living room when they came to a screeching halt. The little girl was there—her bag up.

Icy and Darcy screamed in unison and ran the other way. They arrived in the kitchen and shut the door, leaning on it for good measure. Darcy gasped for air as she was laying against the door. Her breathing stopped when she spotted the little girl. She was just standing there, looking at them. A moment later the bag came up as if by magic, held in her tiny hands. "Ahhhh!" Darcy flung open the door with Icy still on it. Icy fell flat on her face right in front of the little girl. She looked up. Those large, black eyes now leered at her menacingly. Gone was her bizarre cuteness. Now all that face promised was malice.

"Wait for me!" Icy scrambled to her feet and ran after Darcy who was screaming her head off. She saw the candlelight ahead and followed it. It went running up the stairs along with Darcy's cries and Icy struggled to keep up. "Wait!" Icy reached the top of the stairs and turned to where she heard Darcy go. The light was bobbing down the hall.

"Darcy!" Icy cried. A split second later her sister's screams had ceased. Icy saw the light drop to the floor and flicker out. A strange sound emanated from down the hall and Icy could swear she heard something breathing. It was getting closer.

She screamed and made for her bedroom. The sound got closer…and closer…and Icy could feel something breathing down her back. With a loud yell she plunged into her room and slammed the door shut. Her breath coming out in hard gasps, Icy fumbled around in the dark as if searching for a weapon.

She was a witch—one of the most feared to have ever haunted the halls of Cloud Tower. Icy was the bane to fairies and heroes everywhere. Yet she could not stop herself from shaking violently. Icy was scared. Terrified. What was that…._thing?_

Feeling her way in the dark, Icy made her way to the bathroom adjacent to her sleeping quarters. The witch shut the door. Turning, she felt herself back away until she touched the sink and screeched as the lights came back on. All was silent save for the heavy panting of one very frightened witch. A tiny hand touched her from behind. Icy whirled around and found the little girl standing on the sink with her pointy witch hat. The Trix screamed and stumbled back until she fell into the tub.

The fall had hurt her back and Icy groaned. Her head had hit the back of the tub and she became dazed. Not so dazed as to miss the tip of a pointy black hat making its way toward her dangling feet. The little girl's head appeared between her legs and those black pools were narrowed in anger. The little girl rose up until she was standing on the edge of the tub. With a gesture of finality, she offered up her bag.

"Y-You want candy?" Icy muttered. "Okay…okay…here." Reaching for the bowl of treats she kept by her tub to snack on while she bathed, Icy opened it and emptied the contents of the bowl into the girl's bag. "Take it! It's all yours!"

The bowl empty, the little girl looked at all the candy. She studied it for a moment, looked at Icy…and then turned to leave. The little girl walked out the door and never looked back.

Icy was shaking like mad. She had never been so afraid of anything in her whole life. Strange how this one little girl would prove to be more a witch than she ever did…or could.

Slowly peering out of the tub, Icy made sure the little girl was gone before allowing herself to calm down. It was over.

Something touched the top of her head and Icy looked up. The last thing she saw was darkness and gnashing teeth.

* * *

The little girl left the house and made for the front gate. She paused a moment to look back and with a roll of her big, black eyes muttered, "Amateurs," before closing the gate and heading for the next house.

* * *

Halloween Tip: If a little girl with big black eyes and a witch costume appears on your doorstep for Halloween—GIVE HER ALL THE CANDY SHE WANTS!


	2. A Fairy Good Scare

My thanks to koolkame and Chibi Horsewoman for the reviews!

This story is inspired by The Ring.

WARNING: This story is rated T for a very scary movie and a morbid sense of humor by the author.

Darev and Hallowinx Tales proudly presents…

* * *

**A Fairy Good Scare**

It was late and the Alfea girls were preparing to go to sleep. That is, all but one group of girls. Inside their dorm, Flora, Bloom, Musa, Tecna and Layla were gathered around the TV watching a scary movie.

Flora buried her face in her pillow whenever something scary happened. Bloom squealed, only to laugh out loud a moment later. She used to watch stuff like this all the time back in Gardenia and to be honest the gore was quite tame compared to what she'd seen on Earth. Still, it was fun to be scared, but Flora did not think so.

"Come on, Flora. It's not real."

"That doesn't mean it's not scary." Her voice was muffled behind the pillow.

"I agree. I don't like these kinds of movies, Bloom." Layla hugged her legs as she sat down on the floor before the couch. She would avert her eyes constantly and Bloom could tell she wasn't enjoying herself.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of scary movies, Layla."

"Fine. I won't." Layla looked away.

"Oh come on," Bloom turned to her left. "What do you think, Musa?"

The musical fairy had her arms crossed and was fighting back a yawn. "Sorry, Bloom. This is kind of boring."

"It is? Why?"

"Well for starters it's the same old 'bunch of stupid teenagers get lost somewhere and wind up being chased by some horrible killer/monster/demon' scenario we've seen about a dozen times. I mean look at that bimbo. That's right. Go hide in the basement. He'll never think of looking for you in there."

"Speaking of bimbos," Layla began. "Have you heard from Stella by any chance?"

"She's still on her date with Brandon," Bloom answered. "She said not to wait up."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Tecna's voice rang out. "This feature is completely inaccurate. With the amount of bullets her boyfriend fired into his chest, the killer should have been dead hours ago. The axe the policeman embedded into his neck should have severed his backbone and yet he is still standing. Taking into account his size and broken knee, there is no way he should be able to keep up with the girl while chasing her through the swamp."

Bloom could not help but roll her eyes. "It's a movie, Tecna. It's not supposed to be real."

"Any form of entertainment whether fictionalized or not should base its premise on reality."

She sighed.

"Is it over?" Flora whimpered.

"Yeah, Bloom. This flick sucks." Musa yawned, unable to hold it back any longer.

"Fine." The redhead got off the couch and ejected the disk from the DVD player. With the remote in her hand, Bloom turned to her friends who looked about ready to turn in for the night. "Don't tell me you guys are sleepy?"

"It's getting late. Maybe we should all turn in," Layla suggested.

Musa stretched her tired body. "I'm all for it."

"Seeing as how there is a lack of favorable late-night activities to perform I must concur," Tecna said.

"Ditto."

"Okay stop!"

All fairies stayed where they were.

Hands on hips, Bloom glared at each of them. "This is not how a slumber party is supposed to work. Back on Earth, we would tell stories, gossip, play games and watch movies until the sun came up."

"But Bloom," Musa protested but was stopped when she raised her hand.

"No buts, Musa. I have to teach you guys how to break night."

"Break night?" Tecna asked.

"Staying up right through the morning," Layla explained.

"Ah."

Getting up, Musa reached behind her head, puffing her chest out as she did so. "Well you can break all the night you want, Bloom. But the Sandman's calling and I don't like to keep a guy waiting."

Flora looked sadly at her pillow. "I don't think I'm going to get any sleep. That movie really scared me."

"Just drink one of your naptime potions and you'll be fine, Flo."

"They're not potions. They're tea."

"Whatever."

"Guys!"

"Bloom seriously. Give it up," Layla told her. "There's nothing to do. I say we all get some rest and hang out tomorrow."

"That would be our best course of action. Till the morn, ladies." Tecna followed Musa toward their room.

Flora got off the couch. "Let's go, Bloom," she pleaded.

Bloom seemed ready to resign herself.

But then…

"Wait here."

Before they could say anything, Bloom disappeared into her room. When she returned she was holding a CD in her hands. "I got this in a weird store back when Sky and I had our last date."

Musa was already dismissing it. "Not another horror movie, Bloom."

"Yeah I'm sick of those things. Let's just go to bed," Layla told her.

"It's not a horror movie—that is, not like you think." She knew that change of tone would catch their attention and she let a moment pass to build the suspense before she continued. "The owner said that bad things happen if you watch it. He told me the last girl who saw this CD was found dead. They found her body inside a closet. Her hair was bone-white. Her skin had turned gray. She was so skinny that you could see her bones. Her face was frozen in a mask of terror as if she had seen something so frightening that it killed her." She looked up, pleased at seeing the startled faces of her friends. "Her mouth…" her voice lowered. "Was opened wide like she had been trying to scream. But no one heard her. Even her sister who was in the next room didn't hear anything. Whatever she saw on this CD was so horrifying that she couldn't even scream."

"Stop it." Flora sat back on the couch and hugged the pillow. "That's not funny, Bloom. You're just trying to scare us."

"Oh am I?" She went to Flora and kneeled in close. "Aren't you the least bit curious, Flora? Imagine something so scary that you drop dead at the mere sight of it."

"I don't want to."

"What's your greatest fear, Flora?"

"Stop it!"

"Bloom!" Layla called to her. "Leave her alone. Can't you see you're scaring her?"

"Is it just her?" She grinned at Layla. "Or are you scared too?"

"You wish."

"Then…you wanna watch it?"

"No."

"Are you scared?"

"Hell no!"

"Then…"

"Bloom, stop this childish behavior at once." Tecna scolded her like a parent would a child. "Do you find it amusing trying to frighten your friends?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

Musa grinned. "She's scared to watch it by herself. That's why she wants us to see it with her."

"Is that a challenge, Musa?" Bloom shot back.

"You think I'm scared?"

"I don't know."

"Stop it you two," Flora pleaded.

"Care to watch it then, Musa?" Bloom dangled the CD before her. "That is…unless you're scared."

"Fine."

"Musa!"

"Take it easy, Flo. Someone's gotta take this fairy down a peg." Musa sat herself down on the couch, crossing both her arms and legs. "Well?"

"Yes!" Bloom went over the to DVD player and inserted her CD. Taking the controller, Bloom rushed back to Musa and sat down next to her. Next, she pressed the play button. The screen turned gray. "Ready to be scared out of your mind, Musa?"

"You wish."

"This is pathetic." Tecna turned to leave. "Good night."

"See ya." Layla left.

With just the three of them, the glare of the screen filled the dimly-lit room. The picture was in black and white. It showed an old house in the woods. Then it changed to a woman with long, dark hair sitting in front of a mirror. Her face was hidden but she was brushing her hair with a brush. Next they saw a piece of rotting fish lying on a cutting board. Flies and maggots dotted its surface.

"You scared yet?" Bloom asked Musa.

"Nope."

Flora hugged her pillow even tighter.

A woman gazed out over a cliff at the sea, the sun setting in the distance. The scene changed to show a very old well barely four feet in diameter.

"Spooky." Musa almost laughed.

"Wait for it."

Something came out of the well. It looked like a girl with black hair so long it covered her whole face. As she climbed out, she staggered toward the screen.

"Anything?"

"Nope."

"Alright that's enough!" Flora grabbed the remote from Bloom and shut off the television.

"Hey!"

Flora stood up in front of them. "I'm ashamed of both of you. What are we? Boys? Always testing one another for weakness and preying on our vulnerabilities? This isn't like us. We don't criticize one another. We help each other."

"It's just a dare, Flora."

"Yeah," Musa agreed. "No harm in fooling around."

"I don't care. You two should not be acting like this." She crossed her arms. "Now you both march into your rooms this instant!"

"But…"

"Right now!" She stomped her foot.

Musa and Bloom begrudgingly complied. They each gave each other knowing looks before going their separate ways. Flora waited until they were both gone before she shut off the DVD player and turned off the lights. She then ran into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

As usual, Stella returned after curfew. She said her goodbyes to Brandon who waited until she was safely upstairs before heading back to Red Fountain.

Inside, Stella found the dorm was quiet. "Looks like everyone turned in already." She quietly closed the door to their dorm and took off her heels. The princess made her way to her room when the television screen came on. "Hm? Did somebody leave this on?"

She took the time to sit down and massage her aching feet. Spending the last few hours on the dance floor really did a number on her bunions. "What's this?" She asked as the movie began to play. "Must be one of Bloom's old home movies. I wonder where…" she stopped when she saw something. All manner of speech escaped her at that moment and Stella's mouth grew wider…and wider…and wider…

* * *

The next morning, Flora awoke from a nightmare-free sleep. She stretched out her tired muscles and looked to where Bloom was still sleeping. "Aren't you happy I didn't let you see that scary movie last night?" She smiled knowing she did her and Musa a favor by playing mother hen.

She decided to get an early start and got up to brush her teeth. With her toothbrush and a cup in hand, Flora made her way to the bathroom. She was halfway there when she heard the television set on. "I thought I turned that off." She went into the living room stopped when she saw Stella. She was lying sideways on the couch in a strangely awkward position.

"Stella?"

The brunette walked over to her friend. "You okay, sweetie?" Her hand was about to touch her when she noticed how pale her skin had become. Stella was even whiter than Musa. MUCH whiter! Then there was her hair. Stella's golden mane was now as white as her sparkling teeth. It was also coarse and wrangled as if it had been pulled at continuously.

"S-Stella?" Hand shaking, Flora reached out to touch her friend…

…Stella's head fell backward, hanging upside down as her lifeless eyes gawked at Flora. Her eyes had sunken in, black rings encrusting them. Her mouth hung open in a horrific angle like her chin had somehow been forced to one side. Her tongue lagged out—all black and puffy.

Dropping her cup and brush, Flora screamed. Gasping she turned to the television and realized at last what had killed Stella.

Right there, taunting her dead friend in black and white, was that same girl with the long black hair…………wearing the tackiest outfit she had ever seen.

* * *

Halloween Tip: If the television turns on in the middle of the night, for the love of God!—Don't look!


	3. Gory Dory

My thanks to koolkame, tears-in-rain, and CrazeeBoutBooks for the reviews!

This story is inspired by the myth of Bloody Mary. It's a stupid game. Don't ever try it!

WARNING: This story is semi-M for gruesome depictions of violence and moderate reference to homosexuality.

Darev and Hallowinx Tales proudly presents…

* * *

**Gory Dory**

"All clear. Follow me." Lucy headed up a group of four witches which included Myrta, Dite, and Luna as they made their way out of their dorm room and into the hall. Dite had spiky chestnut-brown hair that ended just above her shoulders—she was sometimes called "Match Head" for her appearance. She had eyes the color of auburn leaves and a tanned face. In contrast, Luna had hair so white she often referred to as "Little Icy", after the school's most dangerous witch. Her eyes were teal and her skin was pale.

The quartet were up pass curfew and hence tried to make as little noise as possible. Cloud Tower's rules were absolute and any witch caught breaking them would face harsh disciplinary action. But witches were naturals when it came to keeping out of sight and the foursome moved from one shadow to the next with barely a whisper between them.

They worked their way down to one of the more desolate parts of Cloud Tower. This had been the original foundations of the school before the newer levels were built above. It had a different name back then, before it became Cloud Tower—some archaic Wiccan name whose meaning neither of them could recall at the moment; Myrta because she was not fluent in Wiccan, the others because they never paid attention in history class.

The lower they went, the more ancient the interior became. Stone walls replaced the sleek, black halls of the top floors and it wasn't long before the witches came upon a hallway lit by only a single flaming torch. A tiny river of water snaked its way across the floor at their feet and disappeared into the darkness. A rat with flaming red eyes leered at them and after finishing its dinner—of whose contents they had no care of finding out—before scurrying into a crack in the wall.

Lucy led them toward a singular door at the periphery of the torchlight along the far wall that had been boarded up. A hasty sign scribbled along one of the boards read KEEP OUT!

"Here it is." Lucy was smug as she addressed the others. "This used to be the lavatory back when the school was still underground. This is the place I told you about."

Myrta didn't like it. Something about this place felt wrong. Myrta was usually more perceptive than Lucy, her best friend since grammar school, and that made her the voice of reason. Too bad Lucy didn't listen to her half the time. If she had, Icy wouldn't have turned her into a newt for trying to hang with the Trix.

"Is it cold in here or is it just me?" She asked. It was Myrta's not-so-obvious way of telling Lucy that this wasn't a good idea and that perhaps they should just turn around and head back upstairs. To emphasis the point, she began to rub her arms vigorously. "Brrr. We could freeze if we stay here. What say we leave this drafty hallway?"

"Myrta, just because you're scared that doesn't mean you have to act like a fairy," said the spiky-headed witch. Dite was always good at spotting weakness when she saw one and Myrta was no exception. The redhead didn't much care for Dite or her companion, but she tolerated them as she did most witches. She just could not understand what they all saw in acting so mean. They were more macho than boys, always trying to show off and exert themselves over their fellows for the sake of being feared. It just didn't make sense.

What's worse, Lucy bought into all this.

"I sense a dark presence here," Luna announced. She was clairvoyant, able to read things no one else could. Her mental abilities were second to none. A crescent moon appeared on her head as she scanned the place with her mind. "Something bad happened here once…a long time ago."

"You wanna hear the story?" Lucy asked and the moon on Luna's head vanished. She regarded each of her roomies with a sly grin. "You ready?"

"Just get on with it." Dite crossed her arms impatiently.

Relishing the attention, Lucy began her story. "Years ago, a young witch committed suicide in this very lavatory. Word is she cut open her own stomach and disemboweled herself, forcibly removing all her organs while cursing the one who broke her heart."

"She had a boyfriend?" Dite asked, her eyebrow curled. Witches aren't known for having boyfriends—only boytoys.

"Turns out she was gay," Lucy winked. "And her lover was another student in the school. Anyway, she caught her lover cheating with some girl and it drove her mad. Enraged that the one she cared about could do such a thing, the witch locked herself in this lavatory and starting cutting out her own innards."

Revulsion creased Myrta's face. "Why would she do that?"

"Yeah. I'd have cut out my girlfriend's stomach," Dite remarked.

"Witches were not allowed to harm one another back in those days," the ever knowledgeable Luna explained. "Any grievances were brought before the elder witches where they would settle the argument on their behalf."

"And she thought that by killing herself she would make her ex-girlfriend feel guilty? What a loser."

"She died," Lucy continued. "But she did not leave."

An awful silence followed.

"Her spirit remained, locked forever inside this lavatory. They say vengeful ghosts cannot rest until they payback those who have done them wrong. She got that very chance one day when her former girlfriend and her new lover decided to have a little tryst on the very spot where she killed herself. Talk about adding insult to injury, huh? But she was still there. Can you imagine? Two lesbos were getting it on when all of a sudden an angry ghost catches them, literally, with their pants down?"

Dite chuckled.

"So what happened?" Luna asked.

"No one knows. The girls were never heard from again. After that, the current headmistress ordered the lavatory be boarded up and forbade anyone from every using it again. It's been locked up ever since." She smirked. "But some say that the spirit of the dead girl still lingers. It is said that if you go inside this room, look into the mirror and say her name three times, you will see…_her_."

Myrta cringed. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Scared?" Dite teased.

"N-No."

"She's scared."

Luna stepped in. "Myrta, witches must learn to control their fear before they can manipulate anyone else's. Our true strength comes from turning one's weakness against them, thereby making fear our greatest weapon."

"Like Little Icy says," Dite began, receiving a dangerous look from Luna. "We're not supposed to be scared of anything."

"Which is why we are here," Lucy approached Myrta and held her by the shoulders. "We're going to do this, Myrta. We are going to look inside that mirror, call the witch's name three times, and stare evil in the face. Only then can we call ourselves true witches because we had the guts to do what no one else could."

"In there? All of us?"

"No, Myrta. One at a time."

Myrta felt her blood run cold.

Lucy released her. "So who's game?"

"You brought us all the way down here…for a dare?" Dite had to ask.

Lucy smiled at her. "Got something better to do?"

Dite smiled back. "Nope. I'm game."

"As am I," Luna said.

"And you?" Lucy asked Myrta.

"I…" She did not know how to answer. Myrta wanted nothing more than to run back upstairs and hide in her bed until morning but to do so would earn the ire and disrespect of her peers. She was already unpopular enough as it is. While Lucy may keep this to herself, Luna and Dite would definitely tell the whole school how Myrta chickened out on a Witch's Dare. "I…guess so."

Lucy smiled at her. "Good. I'm first." She approached the lavatory door. An old lock had been placed in addition to the boards. Pointing at it, Lucy used a spell to unlock it and it fell to the floor. For the first time in years, the door creaked open. Darkness.

"What was her name?" Luna asked as Lucy squeezed in through the boards.

"Dory," She told them. Once on the other side she turned to them and added, "But since her suicide, she's been called by a different name—Gory Dory." She winked. "See you soon." With that, she closed the door.

Several tense seconds passed before Lucy returned. The three witches regarded her with anticipation. "Well?" Dite pressed.

The green-haired girl scoffed. "Piece of cake." She winked at Myrta. "Next."

But Myrta was hesitant.

"I'll go." Dite brushed aside and entered the lavatory, closing the door behind her. When she came back, her face was beaming with pride. "Too easy."

"We shall see." Luna was next in line and her stride was confidant as she entered the dark room. Myrta dreaded her return for when she did it meant only one thing: she was next!

"Hardly worth my time," She told the girls.

All three looked to Myrta. "Right…I guess that means it's my turn." She gulped and did her best to put on a strong front. With all her senses screaming "no", the redhead moved through the boards and entered the lavatory. She spared one final glance at her roommates. Lucy flashed her a thumbs-up. "You can do it, Myrta. And remember, you have to say her name three times while looking into the mirror."

Myrta smiled at that first part, whimpered at that last one. With a deep breath, she closed the door.

The room was impossibly dark with the only light emanating from cracks in the wall from the torch outside. It was much smaller than the newer bathrooms Cloud Tower had installed. Her sharp eyes could make out three narrow stalls to the right, each with a hole on the bottom instead of a toilet. The wooden partitions had all but withered away and the floor was littered with cracks in the stone. Her shoes brushed by debris from the crumbling ceiling and the remnants of an old lamp which once provided illumination hung dryly from the wall opposite to her.

Then she saw the mirror. There were three sinks each with three mirrors. Only one remained standing—the others broken and shattered along the floor. Myrta's steps were careful as she approached it. Once she stood in front of the mirror she had to physically hold onto the dilapidated sink to keep herself from running away. Myrta could barely see her reflection inside the old mirror but her eyes were visibly there. _Why am I doing this? Is my reputation worth my sanity? Maybe I should just go out and say I did it. That way we can all just go back upstairs..._

But she knew that would not be the case. They would see right through her lie. Witches were good at spotting lies. Afterall, they did it as often as they breathed.

Taking a breath to ready herself, Myrta looked square into the mirror and said, "Gory Dory." That was one. Nothing happened. Not that she wanted anything to.

"Gory Dory." That's two. One more and she can get out of here. Her hands were shaking and her heart pounded like mad. Myrta shouldn't go through with this. She knew she shouldn't! Damn it all why couldn't witches just play a game of truth or dare like fairies?

This was it. Just once more.

Gathering her inner strength, Myrta opened her mouth and muttered the name one last time. "Gory Dory."

Hands so black and twisted reached out of the mirror to cover her mouth, muffling her scream.

* * *

The witches looked up as Myrta opened the door. She stretched her neck muscles as if they haven't been so in a long time. Myrta calmly closed the door and regarded the questioning looks of her roommates.

"Did you do it?" Lucy asked.

"No."

"Told you she'd chicken out," Dite said.

"Hardly." Myrta placed a hand on her hip, a knowing expression on her face. "Since you three didn't do it, I didn't see any point in making the attempt myself."

"Hey I did it!" Dite defended herself.

"Me too," Lucy said.

"We all did." That last remark came from Luna.

Myrta looked at each of them before she burst out laughing. "Please. All you did was stand around like statues and counted to twenty before you decided to come on out. You're all a bunch of cowards."

Each of them seemed taken aback by Myrta's comment.

"H-How did you know?" Luna asked her.

"Yeah?" Dite stepped in. "And by the way, I counted to twenty-five before I left."

"And who are you calling a coward, Myrta? You just said you didn't do it either," Lucy said.

"That's right, and unlike you three losers I'm the only one here who had the balls to admit it. A true witch isn't afraid of anything—even of what others might think about her. You're all afraid." She shook her head. "It's pathetic really."

"Now just hold on a sec," Dite began but Lucy held up her hand.

"Forget it, Dite. Let's just go back to our dorm before somebody figures out we're not supposed to be here." Lucy picked up the old lock from the floor and put it back into place, making sure it was nice and tight. "Let's agree that what happened here tonight does not leave this hallway." She waited until each of the witches nodded their head in agreement and her eyes rested on Myrta. "You okay? You look…different."

"I feel different." She motioned for them to leave. "Come on. Let's put this whole thing behind us and never speak of it again."

The witches turned to leave the hall with Myrta trailing just behind. Her gaze traveled up and down Lucy's receding form and she had to ask, "Say, Lucy. Anyone ever tell you you've got nice curves?"

* * *

Inside the lavatory, a girl's spirit banged madly against her new prison. The mirror showed the vague image of a red-headed girl who could feel her spirit being pulled into a nightmarish place. Her cries for help were mute and her face distorted by the darkness which slowly consumed her and in moments she was gone…trapped.

* * *

Halloween Tip: Don't give in to peer pressure!


	4. Pranks

My thanks to koolkame and Chibi Horsewoman for the reviews!

I am pleased to say this story is an original idea and was not inspired by any original work.

WARNING: This story is rated T for a very dangerous prank. DO NOT ATTEMPT!

Darev and Hallowinx Tales proudly presents…

* * *

**Pranks**

Every Halloween it was the same thing. Riven would take sick pleasure in making Timmy's life a living hell by playing stupid pranks. Last year, Timmy woke up to find himself covered in bugs from the school's biology lab. The year before that, Riven had stashed a life-size skeleton into his closet—squealing with glee as the prop scared Timmy out of his wits. The worst, and most humiliating, was when Timmy had been in the shower and Riven snuck up on him wearing a werewolf mask. Pulling back the curtain and foaming at the mouth, Riven growled like a beast and Timmy had wet himself in fear. Riven chased the poor boy out of the showers and into the hallway where Timmy was forced to run stark naked pass numerous fellow students. To this day, Riven would never let him forget it.

Well not this time. Tonight, it will be Timmy's turn to have the last laugh.

He'd been planning it for some time now. Timmy would wait for dark when Riven was asleep before he sprung his master plan. He considered bringing Sky, Brandon, and Helia on it but then he realized how much he wanted this victory for his own. Since freshmen year, Riven had treated Timmy like his own personal punching bag. A man could only take so much disrespect before he had had enough, so Timmy would carry out this plan on his own and reap the rewards of hearing his obnoxious friend's wails of terror…and he would laugh. Oh how Timmy would laugh!

Late at night when everyone was asleep, Timmy snuck out of bed. He crept his way out of the room he shared with Brandon and out the hall. Riven's room was just one over and when Timmy got there he input the code he cracked from the system's mainframe and smiled with glee as it slid open. Now there was nothing standing between him and his revenge.

Inside, the room was pitch-black. Helia's snores filled the room as he lay sprawled out on his bed. Ignoring him, Timmy moved over to the study. Peeking inside, he spotted Riven huddled underneath a lamplight in front of his computer. Beside him was a cup of warm milk which Riven drank to put him to sleep every night. That was Timmy's target. Pulling out his PHA, Timmy typed in a sequence of numbers. Moments later, Riven's cellphone began ringing.

Startled at first, Riven swiveled around his chair and headed for the exit. Timmy quietly moved aside, watching Riven leave and make for his cellphone which was charging beside his bed. Quickly, Timmy tip-toed inside the study and went straight for the glass of milk. Removing a pill he kept stored inside a small container in his PHA, Timmy dropped the capsule into the cup. It fizzled purple at first before turning white. With that accomplished, Timmy ducked behind the desk and remained quiet.

He heard the phone stop ringing and overheard Riven's baffled comments on why someone would call him this late and then not answer before he returned to the study. Sitting back down, Riven began to click the mouse. Timmy was patient. Sooner or later, Riven would take a sip. He didn't have to wait long as he heard the cup move and could not help but smile when he heard Riven take a big sip before setting the cup down.

Any second now.

Riven groaned…and collapsed onto his keyboard.

Success!

Timmy came around the desk to find his quarry laying unconscious. "You asked for this, Riven," Timmy said venomously. "It's time you paid for all the stupid things you've ever done to me. I'm going to show you a Halloween prank the likes of which have never crossed your low IQ." With that, Timmy began the arduous task of dragging Riven toward the window. He opened it and peered outside to make sure the coast was clear. Timmy raised his PHA and pressed a button. From out of the darkness below, his levabike came silently toward the window, Timmy having set its engines to stealth mode earlier today.

He carefully placed Riven on the back—no sense in losing his prize before he cashed it in, right?—prior to taking the helm. Timmy took great care to avoid any of the guards and sentries that scoured the school's grounds. He knew the defense grid by heart and was able to sneak past weak points in the school's security without setting off any alarms. Once they were through, Timmy had them flying off into the night.

Timmy pulled them to a stop by a predetermined tree behind which he had stashed a large duffel bag. After changing into a new pair of clothes, Timmy sorted through his tools one last time before mounting up again. He drove for almost an hour down to an old cemetery where the gloom was just perfect for the prank he had devised. Timmy pulled up to an unmarked grave which was still open. A wooden coffin lay open within.

People rarely visited this cemetery anymore. It was easy for Timmy to secure the items he needed to carry out his master plan. With a wicked smile burgeoning across his normally friendly face, Timmy removed Riven from the back of his bike and carried him toward the grave. He'd placed a ladder there earlier so that he might carry his victim down to the coffin. Timmy could not help but chuckle. This was it! He was about to get Riven back for all the bad times. He could just taste it…revenge—how sweet!

With none too much care which resulted in Riven bumping his head, Timmy placed his sleeping comrade inside of the coffin and tucked his hands over his chest. Once that was done, Timmy eagerly closed the lid over the coffin, taking special care of the tiny hole he had drilled into the side. This was where Timmy had attached a tube which led up to the surface to provide Riven with plenty of oxygen. He didn't want the guy to die, only be scared into thinking he was going to die. The hole was on the corner so that while hit led to the surface, the angle prevented any light from coming through. Riven would wake in complete darkness.

With the lid on, Timmy began to hammer down the nails. Making sure he was completely sealed in, Timmy then climbed back up and hoisted the ladder. Taking a moment to catch his breath from all the excitement, he then went for the shovel beside the grave and began to cover it up. Timmy worked tirelessly making sure Riven was buried good and deep. When he was done, only the small tube remained above ground.

Putting the shovel aside, Timmy paused to gloat. "Riven, you so deserve this. I'm sick of the way you've been treating me. Now let's see how you like being scared out of your wits." Timmy then turned, hopped onto his levabike, and made for home.

* * *

"Where's Riven," Sky asked the next morning. Only Timmy knew the truth. No one knew the whereabouts of the missing magenta-colored youth except a perpetually grinning young man who seemed pretty smug with himself.

Timmy feigned ignorance when asked about his whereabouts stating, "You know Riven," as if that was all the explanation needed for his absence. Riven normally wasn't one to go off on his own but he often did things that defied the locale norm so many specialists wrote him off as "just being Riven." His friends weren't too sure about it though. Sky went so far as to call Bloom to see if perhaps he'd gone over to see Musa but when she told him that wasn't so he began to worry. Sky formed a search party to find Riven. Timmy partnered up with Helia and while Sky and Brandon searched the city and Riven's preferred hangouts, the duo went about scouring the more isolated parts of the realm. All the while, Timmy did his best to hide his smirk.

He would continuously check his watch to keep track of time. Riven, he knew, had enough air to last for several hours, giving Timmy enough time to get back and dig him up. He considered having the guys go with him but knowing them, Prince Sky in particular, he would be scolded for doing so. Helia might get a kick out of it. Brandon for sure. But Sky? He would go off on some rant about being part of a team and of how immature it was for Timmy to do something like this.

Oh so it was okay if Riven did it? How wrong was that? Timmy was simply getting some payback and nothing more. Sky would never understand. He was always too busy playing leader to appreciate a good joke…and it was a joke Timmy would laugh about for years to come.

They were forced to call off their search and head back to school for classes. At the end of the day, Timmy snuck out after dinner and made for his levabike. He figured it was about time he let Riven out in time to gloat before bringing him back to Red Fountain. Timmy sure his friend would be furious, possibly enough to kill him, but it was all in good fun and if anyone could appreciate a prank it was Riven. What's more, Riven would never admit he was fooled by Timmy. He'd probably make up some crazy story about playing hooky or visiting some secret lover, preferring the repercussions than to reveal the truth.

Again he managed to sneak out without being noticed and headed for the graveyard. The night was gloomy like before and Timmy zeroed in on what he knew to be the grave where he'd buried Riven. Laughing like some giddy schoolboy, Timmy parked the bike beside the grave. He dismounted. Two steps later and the smirk on his face disappeared. The tube was nowhere in sight!

Timmy looked around. He was sure this was the right grave. It was! So where was the tube? Without it Riven would…

"Oh God!" Timmy searched the ground. How long had he been down there? Hours! There's no way somebody could have survived that long without oxygen to sustain him. "No…" Timmy's voice turned hoarse. His heart beat against his rib cage like a prisoner in a cell. It threatened to leap out and vanish into the night. Timmy could not believe this. This was not how the prank was supposed to go!

He found several footprints around the grave. Somebody must have come by earlier and…completed the burial!

The undertaker! Timmy could believe his luck! This cemetery had been practically forgotten by the general populace and yet some dumb smuck still tended to the grounds late into the evening. Could his luck possibly be this bad?

Timmy fell to his knees and started to dig. Sure enough, he removed a clump of dirt to find the tub sticking out, its top filled with dirt. _No!_

"Riven!" Timmy dug faster. His hands shoveled dirt around so blatantly that he appeared but a dog. Difficult as it was, fear drove Timmy on like some enraged whip, snapping, biting, forcing him to dig deeper and faster. His hands became dirty. His fingers started to bleed, but he would not stop. He could not. He just may have caused his friend his life.

It seemed like an eternity but Timmy finally reached the casket. Fighting back tears of shame and of guilt, he tried to force the lid open but it would not budge.

"Riven!"

He tried again.

Enraged at his own ineptness, climbed back out of the grave. He stumbled towards his bike and removed his crossbow gun. Returning to the coffin, Timmy took careful aim and shot out the nailed sections. Crying out, Timmy dropped the gun and pulled back the lid.

Riven was dead. His face turned blue. Gaping mouth turned to the side. Fingernail scratches were all over the inside of the lid, indicating that the terrified youth had struggled to free himself upon his awakening. Timmy could only imagine the horror that was going through his mind when he woke up to find himself buried alive.

Buried alive!

Buried…by Timmy.

He had killed him!

"Riven!" Timmy cried and fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…I just…you did…" His words were lost in sobs.

Reeling back, Timmy cried openly and begged his dead friend for forgiveness. How could he have done something so stupid? What was he thinking? Timmy hated himself. He was worse than any of the villains he had helped defeat in the past. They at least were evil. Timmy had done this out of some stupid attempt at revenge. Now his prank had backfired and someone had paid for it with his life.

He wanted to die.

Timmy stayed in that grave for a good long while, his wails filling the night, until he finally decided to come out. How could he return to Red Fountain and tell his friends what he'd done? How could he tell Musa? They would all hate him. Timmy would not blame them. He hated himself. In all his pranks, Riven had never done something that would have jeopardized Timmy's life. But Timmy had taken it a step too far.

Crying, Timmy stepped out of the grave and raised his eyes toward heaven. The moon was out. It was Halloween.

"Riven," he began. "Please…I never meant for this to happen. I only wanted…" Something grabbed his foot and pulled him back down. Timmy landed inside the coffin hard, his head cracking the bottom of the wooden casket.

Dazed, Timmy looked up to see someone standing over him. It was a face he recognized…and yet there was something different about it.

"R-Riven?"

The figure leaned down until he was almost face to face with Timmy. Riven's eyes were glossed over and his tanned face was pale. The stench of death was all over him and when he opened his mouth to speak it was accompanied by a rasping inflection.

"You…killed…me."

"No! Riven, I'm sorry! It was only a prank!"

"Prank?" The animated corpse asked disbelievingly. "I'm dead!"

"I'm sorry! Please, Riven." Timmy held up his hands. "H-How are you doing this? How are you moving?"

"It's Halloween, Timmy," Riven answered. "Strange things always happen." Those empty eyes narrowed.

Timmy was shaking now. "What are you going to do?"

The Riven zombie chuckled—it was an ugly sound. "I'm going to show you how it's done." He reached for Timmy.

"Riven! No! NO!"

* * *

Few people ever visited the cemetery but those that did would find two unmarked graves standing side by side. A lone levabike was found beside them the next morning, the undertaker calling Red Fountain to have it removed from the graveyard. No one ever did find out what happened to the two missing specialists—but come Halloween, those graves would be empty and two laughing pranksters would go out into the night looking for some fun.

* * *

Halloween Tip: It's all fun and games until somebody gets killed.


	5. Party Crashers

My thanks to Chibi Horsewoman, koolkame, and tears-in-rain for the reviews.

There is no inspiration. I just love Halloween parties.

WARNING: This story is rated T for some mischief gone wrong and some major payback.

Darev and Hallowinx Tales proudly presents…

* * *

**Party Crashers**

Alfea was hosting its annual Halloween party and the Trix were there to make sure it would be one none of the participants would forget. It never ceased to amaze them how easy it was to sneak onto the school grounds. The fairies were too complacent thinking their campus was nigh impregnable. The Trix were about to show them how wrong they were.

Already the party was in full swing and they could hear the music blaring from the Alfea ball room. All sorts of crappy music assailed their ears and what's worse the people inside were actually enjoying it. A loud whoop went up as a popular tune played over the loudspeakers. Stormy recognized it immediately and cringed.

"Musa!" She spat out the name like it was a curse.

"She's playing your song, Storm?" Darcy joked and could only chuckle as her sister glowered her way.

"Cut the chatter, you two." Icy was in no mood for their shenanigans. They were here to do a job and she needed the girls to focus. Besides, they were acting like children. What would their enemies think if they saw the Trix behaving the way they did? Actually, they had which is why the trio needed to focus and remind them why they were the most feared witches at Cloud Tower. "Darcy, take a peek inside. I want to know what we're up against."

Using her powers, Darcy was able to see through the outer wall and into the ball room. "You wouldn't believe some of the costumes they're wearing?"

"It's an affront to witches everywhere," Icy said. "Hollow's Eve is a sacred holiday for Wiccans. They insult us with this ridiculous display."

"Very poetic," Darcy commented. "You've been paying attention in Miss Griffin's witch etiquette class."

"Do you see Bloom?" Icy asked, dismissing her sister's comment.

"Just a sec…yup, got her." Darcy spotted her near the far wall beside the refreshments. "You're not going to believe this but she's dressed like a princess!" Darcy let out a laugh.

"Subtle much?" Stormy said.

"So how we're going in?" Darcy stopped her scan and asked Icy.

"We're blending in." Waving her hand over her body, Icy sprinkled some magic on herself and her whole attire changed. Her blue suit morphed into a white suit with black stripes and her face was painted white. A small tail snuck out her back. "Well?" She grabbed her tail and waved it around. "What do you think?"

Darcy and Stormy looked at her, at each other, and laughed.

"The hell's so funny?"

"You look like a kitty cat," Stormy pointed.

"I'm a tigress, you numbskulls! Hurry up and change. The sooner we're done here the better."

Darcy changed into a skin-tight black outfit with a mask over her eyes. "What are you supposed to be?" Icy asked her.

"A villainess. You like?"

Icy rolled her eyes. She turned to Stormy who had transformed into…"Stormy, no."

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Are you high?"

"WHAT?"

"You're a witch!"

"Doi!"

"But you really are a _witch_ so why are you dressed like that?"

Stormy had a black robe that ended above her knees, pointy black shoes, fish-net stockings and a pointy black hat. Her hair had changed as well. Where as her sisters had either makeup or a mask to shield their identities, Stormy had her afro pulled back into black locks that cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were no longer blue, but purple. "What better way to sneak into a party where we're not invited than by being what we really are?"

"But…Nevermind. Just try not to be you, okay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can we focus here?" Darcy asked. "I thought we were here to crash the party."

"Then let's get crashing." Stormy led the way toward the ball room with her sisters shaking their heads behind.

* * *

Musa had just finished her latest number when the crowd roared in applause. The Trix snuck in during the ruckus and separated so as to not seem suspicious. They spotted the Winx Club and their wimpy boyfriends in the crowd, taking great care to avoid them most of all. They may be in disguise, but the do-gooders had seen enough of them that they might recognize the Trix if given the chance.

Musa stepped off the stage and the disco ball came down. Suddenly everyone was on the dance floor. Icy was never one for dancing, and despite her cat-like exterior was anything but graceful. Her sisters fared a little better, having more of a social life than their sibling who tended to scare everyone away before they could even say hi.

The music went on and as couples began to take a breather or step off for some refreshments, the Trix gradually made their way over to a set of double doors that led to the kitchen. "Okay," Icy said once they had regrouped. "Let's stick to the plan." Together, they strode into the kitchen where chefs prepared the food and drink for all the partygoers. The Trix went into the corner room where the head chef was preparing stylized pastries.

With a nod from Icy, Darcy strode up to the large man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me." He turned around, startled to see three girls in his kitchen—his personal domain. Before he could ask as to why that is, Darcy's eyes turned black behind her mask and he froze. "You belong to me now." His shoulders slump, his face vacant, the chef just stood there. "Good boy. Take it away, girls."

Her sisters approached a large punch bowl wider than either of them were tall. Grinning, Icy turned to Stormy who produced a small vial from underneath her shirt. Popping the cord, Stormy poured its contents into the bowl and watched it fizzle. Moments later, the punch turned from a deep red into grape purple and a sweet aroma filled the air.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Stormy could barely contain her excitement.

Icy beamed as well. "Okay, that's stage one. Now for the next part in our plan." She turned to Darcy.

"You will count to fifty before taking this punch bowl into the ball room. Then you will come back here, fill the room with gas, and count to a thousand before lighting a match. Do you understand?" Darcy explained to the chef. He lazily nodded his head.

"Good. Begin counting now."

"One…two…three…four…"

"Let's go." Icy led them back outside where the party was heating up again. "I'll head for the stage. You two stay here and get ready to dispense the refreshments once the punch comes out. Wait for my signal." Her sisters nodded and Icy began to make for the stage.

"I can't wait," Stormy giggled.

"Calm down, Storm. It's not like we haven't done this before."

"But never on this scale. Even you have to be a little excited."

"A little."

A specialist dressed in red jeans and a white shirt walked by just then. He stopped when he noticed Darcy. "Hey!"

Darcy froze. "Huh?"

"Do I know you?"

"No…why…" she stopped. Of all the…it was Riven!

The handsome youth stepped closer to her. "You look familiar."

"Er…I just have one of those faces."

Stormy spoke up just then. "Yeah! It's not like you two ever met before and she's just trying to remain in disguise," she flailed her hands.

_Smooth, sis. Very smooth._

Riven did not seem convinced. "There's…something about you. Can't really tell what."

Darcy began to sweat. Figures he'd be the one to stop and talk to her—the guy she used and betrayed.

"Hey, Riven!" Musa called to him from behind. Slinging her arms around his stomach, her head popped up behind his. "Who you talking to?"

"I'm not sure," Riven turned back but the witches were no longer there. "But I guess she had no interest in talking to me."

"I sure hope not. Come on!" Taking his hand, Musa guided him to their friends.

"That was close," Darcy said while hiding behind a giant pumpkin.

"Too close," Her sister agreed.

A few seconds later the double doors opened and the chef came out, pushing the large punch bowl on a cart. He then turned around and went back in, preparing to blow himself up along with his staff.

"Now's our chance. You see Icy?"

Stormy didn't have to answer for their sister had seen the chef make his entrance. She then strode up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Excuse me, everyone." The music stopped, the ball stopped spinning, and everybody turned toward Icy. "Hiya! So is everyone having a good time?"

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"I thought so. Listen I'm sorry for disturbing the party but I think it's time for a little toast. Ladies…"

Darcy and Stormy began to pass out the drinks from the giant punch bowl. The cups circulated around slowly but steadily and Icy's mouth watered with anticipation. "Don't drink yet. Wait until everyone has a cup."

Once Stormy passed her a drink, Icy raised the glass. "Everybody ready? Good. I propose a toast to the people who've made this party possible. Their sacrifice against he forces of evil have allowed us to enjoy this night and every night that follows. I'm of course talking about the Winx Club. Can we shine a light on them?" A spotlight centered on the fairies who suddenly blushed at all the attention. "Let's hear it for the Winx Club and their boyto…ahem…friends. Boyfriends!"

Everyone cheered and the heroes smiled.

"And I want to give a special shout out to Bloom." Icy raised her cup. "Cheers to the Earth girl!" Everyone followed suit. "May she get everything that's coming to her." Icy smirked. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

They all drank—all except the Trix.

A hundred glasses hit the floor and everyone started gasping. Those gasps suddenly turned to screams as they all began to change. Icy laughed and threw down her cup. "Fools! Someone spiked the punch!" All around her, students and teachers alike became the very things they were impersonating. Tecna turned into a robot, Flora into a pumpkin (ironic?), Stella into a pixie, Layla into a ghost, Musa into a banshee and Bloom into a frail, little princess. The guys? Goblin. Mummy. Werewolf. Vampire. Only Riven remained unchanged.

"All right!" Stormy jumped onto the stage and stole the mike from Icy. "Now we can really get this party started!" The disco ball came back down and the music started up again. Icy looked on in fear as her sister began to sing. "Mean Girls are popular! Mean girls are cool! Mean girls are icy cold! That's why the mean girls rule!"

"Fralhalla help us," Icy said.

While the terrified students and teachers cried out for help, Darcy approached Riven who seemed at ease with the whole situation. "Hey, Riven," she swayed her hips as she approached. "You wanna pick up where we left off?" Secretly, Darcy still had a thing for the red-headed heartthrob and could never understand what he saw in that pig-tailed bimbo. Smiling, she spoke to him in her most sultry voice. "Let's go outside."

Riven smiled. "Okay."

* * *

The would-be lovers embraced underneath a tree, kissing passionately as their tongues intertwined. Savoring his taste, Darcy pulled back. "You know I missed you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Why do think I came back?"

"I don't know."

"Heh. I like it when you play dumb."

"Who's playing?"

"Don't spoil the mood, hon." Stepping back, Darcy began to unzip her pants. "You ready?"

Riven followed suit. "Turn around."

Smiling, Darcy did just that. She dropped her pants but left her underwear on, leaving that pleasure for Riven. Leaning against the tree, Darcy wagged herself playfully. "Let's go, puppydog. Don't keep mama wai…." Darcy's voice was cut off as Riven's belt wrapped around her neck. She tried to cry out but her voice was cut off. Darcy struggled but Riven was much too strong for her. His belt tightened until she turned blue. "R-Riven…what…doing? Stop…please…" She hardly managed to wheeze.

"Shh. It'll all be over soon."

"But…you…not…dressed…"

"What are you talking about?" Riven asked. "I'm a homicidal maniac. I look just like a normal person."

His words haunted Darcy as she lost consciousness, the sound of her neck cracking being the last thing she ever heard.

Dropping her lifeless body to the ground, the deranged killer that Riven had become turned back to Alfea. There were so many people in there. Each and every one of them had to die. Why? They just did, that's all. Whistling the tune to "Monster Mash", Riven casually made his way back inside, looking for the sharpest object he could find…

* * *

Halloween Tip: Hell hath no fury like a loner scorned—so beware the quiet ones.


	6. Don't Eat the Candy

My thanks to koolkame and Chibi Horsewoman for the reviews.

This story is another original idea…though I must give my thanks to George Romero.

WARNING: This Story is rated semi M for a bit of gore. If you love the pixies—don't read!

Darev and Hallowinx Tales proudly presents…

* * *

**Don't Eat the Candy**

Trick or Treating was a time-honored tradition in Pixie Village and come Halloween all the residents would don their costumes and go about knocking on doors to ask for candy. It was all harmless fun. The pixies never took anything too seriously and to them Halloween was just another excuse to enjoy life. So all the homes were decorated for the night and jack-o-lanterns lined the gardens. The pixies went about celebrating the event without a care in the world. This was Pixie Village afterall and nothing bad ever happened here. Everyone knew everyone.

"Coming through!" Chatta called out as she, Amore, Digit, and Lockette came flying in with a huge haul of candy. The bag was so big that it took all four of the pixies to bring it in and even then they were having trouble. They dropped the bag with a thud and collapsed all around it. "Whew! Nice work, girls. I knew we'd make it."

"Whatcha go there, Chatta?" Livy, who was dressed in a Greek toga, asked as she and several other members of the village surrounded the quartet.

"Ladies, we've hit the motherload!" Said the light-browned hair pixie. "This is the biggest haul in the history of our village. Come one, come all! Chatta's Bag-o-Candy is open for business."

"Why do you get to have your name on it?" Digit asked. "It took all of us to carry it back here so show a little courtesy."

"I agree. This was a very tiring ordeal," Amore said, dusting off her pink nightgown. Of the villagers, she was on the only one not dressed for Halloween. Amore did not like spooky things and that's what Halloween was all about. Digit was dressed as a Terminator robot, Lockette as a valkriye, and Chatta like Xena the Warrior Princess. Honestly, they all looked ridiculous!

"Hey I'm the one that found it so there!"

"You were lost and Lockette had to find you. That's what happened," Digit argued.

"Christopher Columbus was lost and look what he discovered!"

"See this is why we can't take you to visit any Indian Reservations on Earth."

"Huh?"

Lockette spoke up this time. "We found this bag of candy just lying in the woods. It didn't have a name or address on it so we decided to bring it back here."

"Which is highly illogical. Who leaves candy discarded like that in the forest for someone to find?" Digit asked.

"Someone who obviously doesn't like candy." Chatta reached up to unfasten the lid and the bag opened, revealing so much candy that the pixies' eyes widened and their mouths watered. "Dig in, everyone. It's on me!"

"Nobody touch that!" Cried the voice of the Head Pixie. All eyes turned to her. She and Tune were standing off to one side watching the whole thing and she spoke out with alarm. "We've no idea where that candy comes from. It could be bad, or worse, old to the point where it can be poisonous. I don't want any of you eating that candy, am I clear?"

The pixies respectfully bowed their heads. "Yes, ma'am."

"But we went through so much to get it here. Can't we at least have one?" Chatta pleaded.

"I said no."

"You heard the lady, Chatta. No means no," Tune chipped in.

"Arrrrr…ye best be keepin' to the code, Miss Swan," Zing, dressed as Captain Sparrow, told the grumbling Chatta. "Else ye be walkin' the plank."

"Aw go shiver yer timbers, ya bilge rat." Chatta kicked the dirt.

"Everyone back to Trick or Treating." Amore clapped her hands and the crowd dispersed. The bag of candy was zipped up and left where it stood, ignored for the rest of the night.

* * *

When the residents of Pixie Village had turned in for the night, a lone figure stole away from her house and made for the large stash of candy left unguarded in the village square. She moved with utmost silence for she did not want to wake anyone—least of all the head pixie. Disobeying an order could see her doing chores for the whole village for a year.

With the skill born of a race accustomed to moving about larger folk unseen, the pixie stepped toward the bag. It wouldn't be so bad if she had a little candy. So what if….

She bumped into someone.

"Eep!" A hand slammed over her mouth.

"Chatta, be quiet!"

Chatta removed the hand. "Lockette! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked you first."

"I was here first."

"I was born first."

"Keep it down!" Said a voice from the dark. Both pixies turned to find a red-haired head heading toward them.

"Amore?" They asked.

"You're going to wake up the village."

"So what's your story," Lockette asked.

"Excuse is more like it," Chatta added.

"Well I wasn't tired so I thought I'd go out for some air."

"And steal some candy while you were at it," Chatta accused.

"No."

"Leave her alone, Chatta. We came here for the same reason."

"You did?"

"We did?"

"Don't play dumb. We all wanted to have some candy so we snuck out here hoping no one would find out and go back to bed before anyone noticed. Isn't that true?" Chatta nodded while Amore shied away. "So we're all partners in crime."

"I'll say. I should ring the bell on all of you," Digit said as she appeared. "Just what do you think you are doing? Didn't you hear the boss's orders? We're not to eat the candy."

Their eyes strayed down to her side. "Uh, Digit," Lockette began. "What's that?"

Digit hurriedly tucked her bag behind her. "What's what?"

"You here for candy too, aren't ya?" Chatta chuckled. "Busted."

"I'm here to make sure none of you disobey our queen's orders."

"Riiiight," the girls said. Digit turned away.

"Look we're here for the same reason so let's just take some candy and sneak back to our rooms before…"

"…Somebody finds you?" All gasped and turned when Tune spoke. "You guys are so predictable."

"What are you doing here?" Amore asked.

"Pretty much the same reason you are."

"Serious?" They all asked.

"No sense in making up excuses. I've been so busy organizing the town for Halloween that I haven't had the chance to Trick or Treat for candy. I think I'm do, don't you think?"

Chatta beamed. "Girl, you can hang with me any day."

Digit sighed. "Well if we're going to do this let's get it over with. I really don't like defying the queen's orders but we lugged that thing all the way through the forest and I'll be damned if all that work was for no reason." Her logic sated, she and the pixies made for the bag. Neither of them went to open it.

"I feel really guilty about all this," Amore said. "Maybe we should turn back."

"But all that candy." Lockette turned to her. "We can't let it go to waste, can we?"

"If it was all that good, you think someone would just leave it there for us to find it?" Digit asked. "Now that I think about it, this all seems highly suspicious."

"Do yourself a favor and stop thinking. You'll be happier." Chatta reached for the strap. "Yoink." It came undone. Sweet smells assailed their senses and their mouths began to water. It was the most tantalizing candy they had ever seen. "Mmm."

"I smell honey."

"I smell grape."

"Is that cherry?"

"No. Strawberry."

"Look at all that chocolate."

"Dibs!" Chatta grabbed the first chocolate piece, unwrapped it, and ate it. Her body shivered in ecstasy. "Wow. That is the best candy I have ever tasted."

"Seriously?" Tune asked.

To answer, Chatta took another piece…and another. Soon she was gobbling it up.

"Save some for me," Lockette said and dug in. Digit, Tune and eventually Amore joined in and soon all the pixies were gorging themselves.

Moments later, the five pixies had their bellies full and their teeth hurting. They all lay sprawled about the bag which was still open. Even with all they ate the bag was still very full and showed no signs of emptying soon.

Digit moaned. "I ate more than my fill. It's improbable I'd be able to fit that much into my small stomach."

"I don't feel so good," Amore said.

"Me neither," Lockette groaned.

Chatta felt strange. "Is anyone hungry?"

"How can you be hungry after eating all that candy?" Tune asked.

"Now that you mention it, I am too." Amore sat up. "Isn't that strange."

"I'm getting the munchies," Chatta said. "Seriously."

One by one, each of the pixies began to feel the same strange sensation to eat… or rather, to consume. They each looked at one another strangely as if not sure what to make of being in such proximity. After an awkward silence, Digit was the first to speak. "Well it's not as if we ate anything nutritious. Candy is just junk food afterall."

"So you're saying we should eat something heavy?" Lockette asked.

"Perhaps a nice salad," Amore suggested but was rebutted.

"I'm not in the mood for a salad. Maybe a burger?"

All turned in horror toward Chatta.

"What?"

"We're pixies. We don't eat meat," Tune said.

"That sounds good." They turned to Lockette. "I know that's strange but I'm so hungry right now. Bloom would tell me stories of these meat sticks they have on Earth called kebobs. Chicken, beef, any meat you can imagine they just stick it on them and cook it."

"But we're not supposed to eat meat," Digit protested.

"We weren't supposed to eat the candy either but we did," Chatta told her.

"So hungry." Amore felt her stomach grumbling. "It's starting to hurt." She laid on her stomach to suppress the pain.

"Amore!" Lockette rushed to her friend's side and kneeled down. "Are you okay? Speak to me."

"Hun-gry."

Lockette turned to the others. "She doesn't look good. Maybe we should get a healer and…" A terrible pain shot through her left hand. Lockette cried out and pulled back her hand, feeling blood seeping through her fingers. Shocked, Lockette turned to Amore who looked back her with…with…shining green eyes.

"You bit me."

"She what?" Tune asked.

"Amore…she bit me." Lockette looked at her bleeding hand. It was odd but she couldn't turn her gaze away from it—not from all that blood. On instinct, she licked the blood from her hands. Then she did it again. And again. "This is good," she said.

"What is?" Chatta asked and before she knew it, Lockette turned to her with her eyes shining green.

"The meat."

"Meat." Digit gazed at Tune. Her eyes had changed. "Substance." She grabbed the pixie and bit into her exposed shoulder, sending blood pouring down her dress. Screaming, Tune pushed her away. It was then she noticed the blood. So much blood. It looked so…tasty.

"I'm hungry." Chatta looked to her friends who were all glaring at her with glowing green eyes. "I need to eat." Those who heard Tune's scream began to come out of their homes. Some began to run toward them to see if they needed help. The five pixies turned on the approaching crowd hungrily. They licked their lips.

* * *

The Winx Club arrived in Pixie Village the next day. The sight that beheld them froze them in horror.

Blood was everywhere as were various body parts. Pixie pieces were strewn about as they took in the carnage. The whole village had been ravaged overnight and the girls were too shocked to cry.

"What in the name of God…" Bloom started but could not finish. Turning, Bloom spotted a large bag in the middle of the village. It was open. She slowly began to approach the bag and peered inside. "Piff?"

The baby pixie had her back to Bloom as she was eating something. The fairies gathered around the bag and wondered what could Piff being doing alone inside a bag filled with candy. "Piff." Bloom reached out only to pull back her hand when Piff suddenly turned on her. The babe's mouth was filled with blood and in her tiny hands she held the half-eaten leg of some unfortunate pixie. Chewing thoroughly, Piff eyed the fairies with hungry green eyes—she smiled.

* * *

Halloween Tip: Don't eat strange candy. It usually turns out bad.


	7. Hallow Eve

My thanks to koolkame and Chibi Horsewoman for the reviews.

An original tale.

WARNING: Rated T for some nudity and zombies.

Darev and Hallowinx Tales proudly presents…

* * *

**Hallow Eve**

Riven, Brandon and Helia had just reached the cemetery. The full moon was overhead and the air was filled with the sounds of things that go bump in the night. Pulling off his helmet, Riven stared at the black gates—the words "Hellmouth Cemetery" engraved along the surface of a wooden plank on top. "This is it," He told his friends. "Let's get the bikes out of the open and remember to keep quiet."

The trio did as Riven instructed and pushed their levabikes into a small copse to the side of the main road. Once they had their vehicles neatly hidden, they moved toward the gates and climbed over. Riven, who was used to circumventing such obstacles, went over like a spider, landing as nimbly as a gymnast on the other side. Once he was joined by his friends, they huddled together before moving along.

The graves jutted out like jagged teeth. A mist began to gather around their feet and they felt very exposed underneath the moonlight. The specialists paused behind an old mausoleum. Riven peered around the corner. They were close.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Helia was shaking his head. He stared hard into Riven's back. "We've just broken about fifty Red Fountain protocols. That's cause for expulsion. My grandfather's going to have a fit when he hears about this."

"He's not going to," Riven assured him. "Besides I'm doing you a favor. You needed some information on the secret practices of witches for your report, right? Well I'm about to show you something you won't find in the textbooks."

"This better be worth it, Riven."

Riven glanced back. "Look if you're so scared of being caught then head back to the barn. But you're going to miss out, I promise you."

Brandon was grinning mischievously.

"What are you so happy about?" Helia asked him.

"This reminds me of the times Sky and I used to sneak out of the palace when we were kids. We used to have a lot of fun sneaking pass the guards and over the wall. We'd stay out all night exploring the city and visiting the shadier side of town. We got into fights and met with all sorts of characters but man we had fun."

"Were you ever caught?"

"Sometimes. But being the king's son and the prince's best friend we never had to worry about being kicked out of the palace for good."

"Wonderful." Helia secretly berated himself for agreeing to this—not for the first time.

"Will you stop worrying." Riven turned on him. "We'll be fine. Just keep your heads down and follow me."

"But if we're found out by the witches…" Helia started but was cut off by Riven.

"Then we'll fight our way out. Either way we're going to have a great story to tell."

Brandon was all excited while Helia just sighed.

"Let's go." Riven led them from their hiding place and into the graveyard. The seconds turned to minutes and the further along they went, the greater the apprehension Helia felt for this place. There was something different about this cemetery. It was like it was…alive? No. That could not be. This is where people went to die. Why did he feel like they were being watched?

Lights appeared in the distance. The three ducked behind a trio of withered tombstones.

"What is that?" Helia asked.

"That is where we are going," Riven told him.

"There's a lot of ground between us and those lights," Brandon observed. "Maybe we should cut around then…"

"We need to be downwind or else they'll smell us." Riven turned to them. "Witches have a very sharp sense of smell. Tonight their senses are especially sharp so we have to be careful."

"This is crazy! Riven, if we are spotted they will kill us." Helia did not hide the tremor in his voice. He hated witches. Most sensible beings did. They were usually horrible people.

"Hunting specialists will be the last thing on their minds tonight."

"What?"

"You'll see."

* * *

They crawled along their stomachs and stopped behind a drab piece of stone that was just over their heads. The boys poked out their heads slowly and watched. A gathering of witches, a score in all, had assembled in the cemetery that night. They recognized a few of them from their prior battles with Cloud Tower, but one witch stood out most of all. It was Miss Griffin.

The headmistress looked out at her students atop a raised pedestal. Several of them held torches and all were cowled only in cloaks with hoods pulled over. Raising her hands, the head witch spoke so that she could be heard. "My children, tonight is a special night in our calendar. A witch's powers are at their strongest during a full moon and it is during that time that we can do almost anything. We must embrace the night and learn to feed on her dark powers for she is our sister. Come, let us pay homage to her."

The witches began to chant in a language the boys did not understand. The night seemed to grow colder and the torch lights flickered. The mist roiled around and seemed to gather about the witches.

The chanting stopped and Miss Griffin raised her voice again. "She has answered our call. The Night has accepted us. Our Coven is strong. We are worthy." Gazing up at the moon she said, "Lo though we are far from the land of our ancestors, we know their spirits are still with us. Let us dance with them and know that no matter how difficult the time, our ties with the past will never be severed. Take pride in yourselves, witches, for you are the future. Raise your eyes," They did so. "Gaze at the majesty that is the Moon. She who watches and protects us, her daughters and sons."

"Sons?" Brandon asked but was immediately shushed by the others.

"The time is now!" Griffin exclaimed. "Let the dance begin!"

A haunting melody filled the air despite the absence of any musical instrument and the witches began to dance. Their bare feet moved in a pattern that was first erratic and gradually became synchronized. The girls picked up speed as the tempo increased and soon even Miss Griffin was dancing. The mist swirled around them and dark magic permeated the air.

"Riven, what the hell is going on?" Brandon asked without taking his eye off the strange proceedings.

"It is Hallow Eve. Witches from all over the magical dimension pay homage to their ancestors by dancing with them."

"_With_?" Helia repeated.

"You can sense it, can you? All that magic. Something's about to happen." He looked at them. "This used to be a witch cemetery back when witches and warlocks lived alongside regular people. The bones of their ancestors are buried here and once a year, during Halloween, they gather to dance and sing in the graveyards. They do this as a way to show their respect and to never forget where they come from." Riven smiled.

"How do you know all this?" Helia had to ask for he did not like the way the wind was picking up.

"I dabble."

"What does that mean?"

"Guys," Brandon gasped. "Check it out."

Graves began to shuffle. Tombs creaked open. Mausoleums emptied. It was hard to believe but yet…the dead were coming back to life! Corpses, skeletons, some almost completely decomposed, began to join the witches in their dance. There were few at first but eventually they numbered in the dozens, then scores. The witches were surrounded and then engulfed by the living dead…and they danced. Neither Griffin nor her students were afraid. This was a holy ceremony afterall.

"They're dancing with zombies?" Brandon asked not believing what he saw. "This is insane." Yet he could not look away.

"I don't like this," Helia said and Riven patted him on the shoulder.

"Relax. The best is about to come."

Before he could ask Riven to clarify, Helia saw the witches pull back their cowls and then begin to remove theirs cloaks entirely. His eyes widened.

"Dude!" Brandon exclaimed behind a clenched mouth. "They're not wearing anything!"

"We have eyes, Brandon," Helia said but was just as surprised. The witches were dancing nude alongside the zombies. It was disgusting. Helia could feel bile begin to gather in his throat. He turned away. "That is just sick."

"Wait for it."

Helia turned to Riven. "Let's go, Riven. There is nothing more here I want to see."

"Look."

"I said,"

"Dude!"

At that, Helia turned back and his mouth gaped. Something was happening to the zombies. They were changing. Skin began to take shape on their rotting forms and they began to resemble people. They became men and women, warlocks and witches both—the dead had indeed come to life—to dance with their kin.

"I—don't believe it."

"Believe it, Helia. You wanted to find out why Halloween was so important to witches. It's a holy day. Hallow is another word for holy. Today is the eve of the holiest day in their calendar. Over the centuries the name had been corrupted into something that was both desecrating and insulting toward the original purpose. This is why witches so hate it come October 31st. People have taken their ceremony and turned it into a paltry night of candy and bad costumes. But witches know its true purpose. That is why they celebrate this day on their own. They celebrate Hallow Eve—or as we've come to know it…"

"Halloween," Helia said. "The Day of the Dead."

"Now you understand."

"Dude….those chicks are HOT!"

"Keep your voice down!" Helia warned Brandon.

"Even Miss G is nice. Who knew an old lady could look like that?"

"You're sick."

Brandon's eyes roved from one girl to the next. He ignored the reanimated male witches and tried to focus solely on the ladies. Of course he didn't consider this cheating on Stella. Sides, he was just looking and it wasn't like he was participating in any way. Not like Stella never had a few words to say about cute guys.

Helia was transfixed. Not for the same reasons as Brandon but because they were just witnessing something very private and sacred to witches. Ceremonies like this were kept secret and outsiders were never allowed to attend—that much Helia had acquired during his studies on witches for the essay he was writing. There was a time, long ago, when relations between the covens and non-witches were better, when they would allow others to join them in their dance, but that was long ago. Such an intrusion would be met with swift and merciless retribution.

Despite the inherit danger, Helia was thrilled. It was beautiful to watch. The witches moved in graceful turns while the reanimated corpses of their ancestors danced beside them in perfect symmetry. They looked so happy. Normally the only time you would see a witch smile is when she was about to do something really bad to someone else. Theses smiles were ones of pure contentment—of happiness. The witches were truly happy.

Helia never thought he'd see the day.

"So they just dance with their dead relatives and that's it?" Brandon asked Riven.

"Dance. Sing. Rejoice. Talk. This will go on throughout the night up until morning when the dead have to return to their resting place." Riven smiled. "So, you think it was worth the risk?"

The question was directed at Helia whose face told Riven that he had been right in bringing him here. Brandon was always up for a little danger and so he decided to bring him along. Prince Sky spent almost every free moment with Bloom and Timmy was always working on some new mechanical toy to be bothered with an outing. Let it not be said that Riven was not an interesting guy who knew interesting people in interesting places. He knew this was something neither Brandon nor Helia would ever forget and they would have him to thank for it.

"I must say, Riven. This is something all right."

"Would you look at the pair on that one!"

Helia scowled at Brandon before turning on Riven. "How exactly did you find out about this? Did Darcy tell you?"

"I told you I dabble."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means…" Riven went quiet.

"Riven?"

"It means it's about time we got going."

Both specialists looked at their friend in surprise.

"Come on. It won't be long before someone figures out that we're gone." He crawled away from the slab and after exchanging looks, Brandon and Helia followed. Helia wound up on the tail-end of the group as he wasn't keen on leaving just yet. He wound his way pass several graves and tombstones trying to catch up with the others once he realized he was straggling too far behind—not something he wanted with so many zombies about.

His foot caught on something and he stumbled, reached out, and stopped his fall. He almost slammed face-first against a tombstone. Cursing his clumsiness, Helia moved to get back up when he saw something. His fingers pushed back the dust and dirt that had gathered along the tombstone and his eyes widened as he read the name.

"It can't be."

There, scribbled in stone so old it was almost indecipherable, was the name Riven Darkweather, who died a hundred years ago during the Great Witch Purge. Beneath that was the commemoration, _"His body may have passed, but his spirit lingers on. You will forever be remembered. Long Live the Witch Prince!"_

* * *

Halloween Tip: People have their secrets. Respect them, less you find out more than you would have wanted.


	8. Stopover

My thanks to Magnum Overdrive for the review.

An original story

WARNING: Rated semi-M for character death and some creepy content.

Darev and Hallowinx tales proudly presents…

* * *

**Stopover**

"Whose bright idea was this again?" Stella asked as she rushed for the nearest tree.

"You're the one who wanted to go a different route!" Layla shouted from behind. She was just behind Bloom who was right behind Stella in their mad dash to get out of the rain. The clouds had opened up, catching the trio off guard and out in the open. They huddled beneath a large pine tree, shivering to have the heat return to their bodies.

"I wanted to stay on the road," Stella shot back. "You're the one who had to be adventurous."

"This shortcut would have saved us time."

"It's not saving anything now."

"I'm sorry. But it's not like you blame me for the weather."

"I sure can."

"Stella! Layla! Don't fight. We're never going to get to Alfea this way."

"We can just fly," Layla suggested. "If we cut across the woods we should reach Alfea in about a half hour."

"That won't stop us from getting wet!" Stella complained.

"What's a little water?"

"A little? It's pouring!" She began to pout. "Bloom! My hair is all wet."

"Calm down, Stell. Layla, can't you make it so we don't get wet while traveling?"

"I can create an umbrella over us but I can't do anything about the rain. Too much water."

"Some fairy of Tides you are."

Layla grumbled.

"Okay. Let's just go. Sides, a little walking will do us good."

Layla created an umbrella using the water molecules in the air. It was big enough for all three to fit under and once they had all gathered, they began to make their way toward Alfea. "It's really coming down," Layla observed.

"Thank you Miss Obvious," Stella coughed and shivered. "I hate the rain. I don't know how you guys can take it. It never rains on Solaria."

"Too bad. Rain has a way of cooling down hot heads."

"Layla, stop! And stop complaining, Stella. I happen to like the rain. Back on Earth, listening to it hit the roof of my house used to put me to sleep."

A loud crack of thunder caused the girls to jump. "Thunder on the other hand…" Bloom glanced up. The clouds were much darker and more menacing. "We should hurry," she said and the girls picked up the pace. A second blast had the three running for their lives. "We're definitely making good time now!"

"I still think we should just fly. I used to make my way through storms all the time."

"In this rain we won't be able to see an inch in front of us, Layla. Sides, there are more trees here than on Tides. Lightning happens to like trees. It'd be like a shooting gallery."

Stella wailed. "If only I didn't forget my ring."

"If only we waited for the damn bus!" Layla added but shut up as another crash sent shivers down her spine.

The princesses ran for a long time. Bloom spotted something in the distance. "I think I see a house up ahead!" She pointed with a finger. "There!" Not too far way, a lone brick house sat at the edge of a copse of trees. "We can take shelter in there."

"Uh, Bloom? I hate to rain on your parade," A thunderclap cut Stella off. "Nevermind! Let's go!"

Stella was the first to reach the house and she burst through the front door without even knocking. Surprising still that it was open but the girls didn't wait to ponder and dashed inside. Layla was the last in and she shut the door with her back to it. "Whew!"

"We're safe now," Bloom panted. "We can stay here until the storm dies out."

"What is this place?" Stella asked. They all looked around. It appeared to be an old hunting lodge with animal heads, both magical and not, hanging along the walls.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't hunting banned on Magix like a hundred years ago?" Bloom asked her more historically-inclined friends.

Layla at least opened up a history book now and then so she spoke first. "Yeah. Just look at these things. That animal has been extinct for centuries. And look! A chimera!"

"And that's a Sphinx." Stella pointed out a female-shaped head that was feline in appearance and had a crown on its head. "They were used to guard ancient vaults and tombs of great kings." She noticed the others looking at her strangely. "What? I read now and then."

They investigated a little further.

After more time than she cared to count, Layla had to voice her inhibitions. "Guys, I don't think we should be here."

"Would you rather be out there?" Stella asked and pointed to a window where the rain, if you can believe it, was coming down even harder. "Face it, honey. We're staying put."

"I don't like this place. I think we should leave."

"Listen to Miss Clairvoyant all of a sudden."

"I'm not playing around, Stella. I…I don't like this place." Layla hugged her arms together.

"It's not a palace. I'll give you that. But we've seen creepier things than this. Remember Shadow Haunt? Or how about Omega? Least here we're nice and warm and there aren't any bad guys out to get us."

Bloom was surveying the living room which had a fireplace. The fire was out. "It's getting chilly," she stated. "Look, Layla, I'm sure whoever lives here wouldn't mind it if three fairies were trying to keep out of the rain. We'll fix them lunch or something. That will make us even."

"Speaking of lunch." Stella headed for the kitchen which was right in the next room. "You guys want anything?"

"Stella!" Layla chased after her. "Don't go anywhere alone."

"Stop being a pixie, girl."

Their departure left Bloom feeling a bit uneasy. The room suddenly looked a lot bigger and less comforting. She began to feel like she was being watched—or rather there was someone else in the room with her. She shrugged that feeling off. Bloom wasn't in the habit of barging into people's places unannounced or making herself at home while the master was away, but she shouldn't be thinking such dreadful thoughts simply because of a twinge of guilt. If a bunch of strangers sought shelter in her home and she returned to find them cold, hungry, and huddling next to her fireplace, she'd offer them her hospitality.

Then again, that was Bloom. And they were three attractive young women wearing form-fitting clothing that was soaking wet. Only two types of people would offer strangers like that unrequited hospitality: perverts and…

She felt cold again.

"Hey, Bloom!" She heard Stella call. "There's some spaghetti in the fridge. You want me to heat you up some."

"Don't eat the guy's dinner, Stell."

"What? There's plenty of it. If you like I can make you a sandwich."

"I'll be there in a minute," She said. "Just let me start a fire and I'll be right in." Using her winx, Bloom created a tiny ball of fire between her fingers which she then used to ignite the wood. The flame caught and soon enough there was a fire. Bloom sighed happily and began to rub her hands together. There was a sudden rush of air so strong that she nearly bowled over into the fire. "What the?"

"AH!" She heard Stella cry and a plate crashing to the floor. Bloom scrambled for the kitchen where Layla was standing with her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. "What happened?" She found Stella on the floor, her eyes frozen. "Stella!" When Bloom followed her gaze she almost fell down. The fridge door was wide open but instead of food it was filled with all sorts of creepy crawlers. Bowls and plates were alive with things scrambling all over the place. Several of them fell to the floor, some moving dangerously close to Stella. Bloom knocked herself out of her daze to pull her friend out of their slimy reach.

"What is going on?"

"T-T-The spaghetti," Stella stuttered. "It m-moved." Bloom dared to glance back. The plate which had fallen had once been a bowl of spaghetti. Now it was full of wriggling worms and…eyes—blinking, staring, eyes.

Bloom screamed.

"I told you we shouldn't be here," Layla cried as Bloom rushed her and Stella out of the kitchen. The fairies stumbled into the living room where the fire had taken on a hellish-red hue. "Let's go!" The princess of Tides urged. "I want to go!"

"I second that emotion!" Stella stood up, looked behind Bloom, and screamed. "Look!"

They followed her gaze and found all the heads along the wall were moving. They screeched and howled. Roared and rasped. Writhed and roiled. They were alive. These dead heads were somehow alive and they all stared hungrily at the girls.

A serpent-thing snapped at Layla's hair as she was close by. Layla cried out and fell to the floor. The bear rug saw her, licked its lips, and crawled toward her. She just pulled her head back in time before the bear's jaws came snapping down. The floor boards began to rattle and buckle. Stella and Bloom were thrown off their feet. It felt as if the house were being shaken apart. Cracks appeared on the walls. The roof was coming down on them. The animal heads struggled to free themselves of their confines.

"Let's get out of here!" Layla shouted and helped Bloom pick up Stella and make for the door. The door opened before they ever got there. It was still raining outside but that was not what held their attention. A man's frame filled nearly the entire aperture, coated in some black coat that fluttered about madly in the wind. He wore a black hat that was wider than the doorframe but it was his eyes…those hellish, red eyes which froze the girls on the spot. None of the villains they had ever faced emanated such an aura of doom like those eyes did. They were pure evil. He was pure evil.

And the Winx were in his house.

"Bloom!" Stella was feeling so weak in the knees she could hardly stand.

Her sheer will allowed Bloom to react and she pushed her friends away. "Move! We have to get out of here!" The whole house seemed to turn against them and objects began to fly at them from everywhere. They were most adamant about avoiding the living heads and the finicky bugs that somehow infested every nook and cranny in the time they'd escaped the kitchen. They heard the door slam shut which only made them run harder. Rounding a corner, they dashed into a narrow hallway which turned in on itself. The girls were thrown off balance and skidded right through a door which opened automatically as if that's how the house had planned it.

Bloom, Stella, and Layla fell down a flight of steps—hard! They came to a crashing halt at the bottom where the door up top closed, sealing them in.

"What is going on?" Stella's voice was shaking with fear. "Who is that guy? What is this place?"

"I told you we shouldn't have come here! Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Why did you make us go off the road?"

"Get off me!"

"You move!"

"Stop it!" Bloom screamed. "This is not the time to…" Heavy footsteps sounded above and the large man was just up the stairs. The steps stopped just in front of the door and the girls knew it was a matter of time before he decided to come on down.

The fairies stood up—their grievances put aside for the moment as they faced a common foe.

"We've gotta transform," Layla said. "Use our winx to fight back."

"I'm all for it!" Stella agreed.

Bloom's eyes narrowed. "Okay girls! Let's," She never finished her sentence. Some kind of coil wrapped around her mouth and pulled her back with such force that she flew. Her friends could only watch in horror as Bloom was sucked into a large box resembling an iron maiden. There were no spikes but the door shut her in just the same. She was trapped.

"I'll save you, Bloom!" Stella never made it three steps before something grabbed her from above. Coils ensnared her arms and mouth like snakes, pulling her up and into a vertical cage which held her in place, unable to transform.

Layla's fate was sealed as well. So distracted was she that the Princess of Tides never saw her own coils coming for her. She tried to scream but it never got out. She was pulled onto a flat table where the snares snapped shut around her neck, wrists and ankles, spreading her out fully. Try as she might, Layla could not escape.

Inside her iron maiden, Bloom could only hear her own breathing. Her heart raced a mile a minute as she realized she was completely helpless. She was the wielder of the Dragonfire. She saved the universe countless times. Yet how small and weak she felt at that moment. She could do nothing. Bloom had lost sight of her friends and she feared for their fate more than she did her own. That all changed when he appeared.

Her heartbeat built to a fever pitch as she watched him slip out of the darkness. His footsteps heavy, his eyes flaming, the large man approached her. Bloom could not help it. She wanted to scream. She wanted Sky. She wanted to escape!

He stopped just short of the small opening where Bloom could look outside. His eyes flared even brighter as he surveyed his catch. Inside her mind, Bloom screamed.

* * *

Three new trophies adorned the wall late that evening. They weren't as horrific as many of the other samples the man had placed there, but they were captivating nonetheless. Afterall, how many people can say they have a raven-haired beauty, a blonde, and a redhead with their faces frozen in terror in your trophy room?

* * *

Halloween Tip: You've seen the movies. Should you see a lonely house in the middle of the woods, do yourself a favor: get a little wet. Least you can survive a cold.


	9. Stranded

My thanks to koolkame for the review.

Inspired by "Jeepers Creepers Two." Watch it and you will understand.

WARNING: This story is rated T for character death and ambiance.

Darev and Hallowinx tales proudly presents…

* * *

**Stranded**

On a lonely road in some forgotten corner of Magix, a lone bus was trudging its way through the dusty trail. The bus was red in color and it bore the insignia of the legendary school for Heroics and Bravery: Red Fountain. Inside were about a dozen of the school's best and brightest; the cream of the crop, as it were. Among them were five very infamous young men, each a legend in his own right. They were hailed as the finest team of specialists at the academy and one of the finest in its long history.

Prince Sky was the leader of the team—a finer hero there was none. With him were his squire and best friend, Brandon; Riven, the toughest guy in school and a bit of a hardass; Timmy, the team's resident genius and mechanical wizard; and Helia, the headmaster's grandson and a gifted artist. Gifted men they were, but they paled in comparison to the man driving the bus. He was tall and powerfully built. Codatorta, weapons master and combat instructor of Red Fountain—second in command only to Saladin.

It was his job to keep the boys in line and to instill discipline. To his credit, the students were very well-behaved and with few exceptions—_Riven_—was the best class he had ever had the pleasure of calling his own.

The road they were traveling looked old. It took them through a cornfield so vast that they could not see the end in either direction. Riven was lounging in a seat all by himself. He took notice of the sun which had begun to set about an hour ago. "Yo, teach! Are we lost?"

"No, Riven. We are not lost," Codatorta stressed each word behind grit teeth.

"Cause it looks like to me that we're lost," he pressed. "Maybe we should stop to ask for directions."

"And just who do ye have in mind, Riven? The scarecrows?" The field was lined with scarecrows in both directions. Most were poorly made but some were actually quite scary. Then again, they had yet to see any crows so perhaps that was giving the scary ones too much credit. The fact is there didn't seem to be any semblance of life anywhere. Curious.

"Maybe Timmy can tell us on his GPS. Hey, nerdlinger. You got anything?" Riven called back.

"I have a name," Timmy grumbled back.

"I know. I just used your last name." The redhead laughed. "So you got something or not?"

Timmy said something under his breath but Riven didn't hear. He'd been trying to get their position for quite some time but so far no luck. "I'm not getting anything on the GPS. It's like we just strayed off the map."

Sitting beside him, Helia checked his readings. "That's strange. Professor Codatorta, you should have a look at this."

"Bah! Ye boys and yer blasted gadgets. A true specialist need not all those fancy gizmos to get around, ye know."

"Guess that says a lot about you," Riven snickered and several of the boys joined in.

"Watch it, boy!" Codatorta glared at Riven through the rear-view mirror. "Saladin ain't here to save yer ass should I have to come back there and give it a piece of my foot! Now shut yer hole bef…" The tires on the bus burst and he lost control momentarily. The boys cried out as they swerved, coming to a halt after Codatorta finally put his foot down. The instructor blinked several times. "What in the hell?"

"Our wheels popped," Brandon announced.

"No shit," Riven told him. He was rubbing his head after it came in contact with the glass window. The impact was so hard that Riven actually left a few cracks in it. "You figure that out by yourself or did your prince help you?"

"Enough!" Codatorta stood up. "Riven, since yer so damned talkative, why don't you put your mouth to good use by helping me discern the extent of the damage and reporting back?" It was an order the youth had to obey and he begrudgingly complied.

"I'll go too," said Prince Sky. He joined Riven and Codatorta as they went outside. All four tires were flat and it took some searching before they discovered the cause. "Look!" Sky reached down and plucked something from underneath the back tire on the right. Riven and Codatorta rushed to his side to have a look. He held up what looked like a very sharp object made of, "Is that bone?"

"Aye by the look of it." Codatorta took the spike and examined it. "It's no animal bone, that much I can tell ye."

"Then where did it come from?" The prince asked.

"That I do not know, lad." Codatorta scanned the area. "Don't see any farms nearby. Though I don't know who'd bother to put these trinkets along the road."

"This wouldn't have happened if we just used the hoverbus," Riven raised his hands. "But noooo. We had to donate it to a bunch of orphans. Like where the hell are they going to go? Down to Homeless 'R' Us?"

"Riven!" Sky reprimanded.

"I'm just saying…"

"Shut it!" Codatorta turned to both of them. "Riven, get back on the bus and see if ye can get Timmy t' call for help. Sky, call up for volunteers. Have half our boys line up for scouting duty. We'll spit up into teams and set up a perimeter."

Riven was halfway to the bus door when he turned and asked, "Expecting trouble?"

"The price of survival is eternal vigilance. Eleventh Rule of Heroics," he quoted. Codatorta waited for the two to disappear inside the bus before he narrowed his eyes on the spike. He hadn't bothered to tell the boys that he recognized the bone fragments for what they were.

* * *

Nightfall. Still no answer from the outside world. The specialists were stranded and it was getting very cold. The boys took shifts minding the perimeter; anything to get their minds off the building sense of dread.

Timmy tried, again unsuccessfully, in getting a signal. "I just don't get it. No matter what I do I can't reach anyone. It's like the whole world just went up and left us behind."

"You think it could have left a few fairies behind," said Praxis, a green-haired specialist who was going over their supplies. They had enough food and water to last them a few days. There were also some blankets to fight away the cold but there weren't enough to go around. "Least then we wouldn't have to worry about keeping warm."

Timmy wanted to smile but couldn't. Even thinking about Tecna did not help him feel any better about the situation. "I just don't understand."

Outside the bus, the boys had set up flares around the bus so that any passing aircraft or vehicle could spot them. The specialists were set up in a semi-circle position around the bus, two on each side. Prince Sky stood alone at the front waiting for Codatorta's return. Brandon joined him after coming back from a scouting run with Riven. "Anything?"

"Nada." Brandon looked to Riven who nodded. "There's nothing out there, bro. We're like in limbo or something."

Sky shook his head at that report.

"You okay, Sky?"

"I don't know. It's like…" His eyes looked around. "I feel like we're being watched."

"Nothing out there but scarecrows, dude."

"I know."

"I hate to say this but…those things have been creeping me out," Riven revealed.

Brandon smiled at him. "Don't tell me you're scared, Riv."

"You wish." Riven gazed at the scarecrows. "Although I can't wait until we get out of here. How long ago since Codatorta left?"

"About fifteen minutes. Thomas and Jared went with him."

"We should have gone. You and I were top of our class in surviving in hostile terrain," Brandon said.

"I hardly call this hostile." Riven walked pass Brandon and toward Helia who was posted at the edge of the perimeter.

"What's with him?" Brandon asked Sky.

"He's just tweaking. We all are."

"Trust me, bro. When I'm tweaking you'll know it."

Sky started to smirk but when a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention he gasped. "Brandon!"

The squire immediately turned around. "What? What is it?" He was ready for a surprise attack and already had his broadsword out.

"I thought I saw it move."

"Saw _what_ move?"

"The scarecrow."

"Aw, bro! Don't scare me like that. I'm freaked out enough as it is."

"I'm not. I'm telling you I could have sworn that thing moved its head…like it was looking at us."

"Which one?"

Sky pointed to a single scarecrow just twenty yards from their position. It had a black hat, a dark trench coat, and a ragged shirt underneath. Its head was slumped and its arms hung limply on either side. A single piece of straw protruded from the hat. It remained completely still.

"Well it ain't moving now. I think you're just seeing things, bro."

"Yeah. I think so too."

Riven whistled to them. "It's them!" He waved over as Codatorta, Thomas, and Jared appeared out of the gloom and into the range of their flares. The instructor looked very solemn as if he'd just seen something he wish he had not.

Sky rushed up to him. "Codatorta, sir! Any news?"

"Nay, lad. This road goes on to the gates of Tartarus. There is nothing out there."

At that Sky's heart sank.

"So what do we do?" Brandon asked.

"We bunker down and wait till morning. T'sall we can do. No sense in treading about in these woods." He looked toward Riven and Helia. "Pass the word. We're staying put."

Brandon sighed. "Well that's it. Guess we better start dividing up the shifts."

Sky nodded.

Codatorta motioned for Thomas and Jared to go inside and turned to Brandon and Sky. "Now listen up. Tis' a most peculiar situation we got ourselves in so no matter what happens I need ye to be sharp and alert. The boys will look to ye for guidance so don't let me down."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good lads." Codatorta looked up and his face turned puzzled. "Now that's odd. I coulda sworn that crow man just looked at me."

"I thought so too sir," Sky admitted. "That one," he stopped when he found out that the scarecrow wasn't there. The perch was empty. "Brandon!"

"What?"

"It's gone!"

"What's gone?"

"The scarecrow! It's gone!"

Codatorta turned away from the scarecrow he'd been referring to and looked at Sky. "What are ye blatherin' about?"

"There was a scarecrow there before. Now it's gone."

"He's right, sir. I saw it there too."

"Yer sure ye two ain't jus' seein' things?"

But Prince Sky was adamant. "I'm telling you it was there."

"Me too!"

"Bah. Yer lettin' yer imaginations run wild, boys. Yer specialists. Ye don't…" Codatorta was cut off as a pair of razor-sharp talons ripped into Brandon's shoulder blades and pulled him up so fast it looked like he'd been fired from a cannon. Sky and Codatorta could only look up in terror as he was hoisted into the sky by some winged monster. The creature in the guise of a scarecrow shed off its coverings to reveal itself for what it truly was. Huge, bat-like wings flapped madly as it carried its prey into the night.

"Brandon!" Sky yelled.

"We need help!" Codatorta screamed and all the specialists rushed to their side. They could just barely make out a small black dot receding, a man's cries filling the air and the delighted wail of something inhuman. The winged monster beat its wings even faster and soon enough the two were out of sight.

"Brandon!" Sky yelled again. Tears formed into his eyes. "No!"

* * *

Years later, a group of teenagers pulled up to a large barn. There were four of them; two boys and two girls. "Is this it?" Asked the brunette.

"The sign says this is the place," A well-built blonde-haired youth said. He motioned to a large sign above the barn which stated: COME SEE THE WINGED DEMON OF THE CORNFIELD – FIVE DOLLARS EACH. "Bit steep, don't you think?"

"Probably some yokel's crazy idea to make money," said a brown-haired boy. "You know these country folk love to scare city people. Get a real kick out of it."

"I don't like being scared." A dark-haired beauty hugged her shoulders. "Maybe we should just go."

"Let's check it out." The brown-haired boy led the way into the barn. Inside they found a middle-aged man whose whitening hair made him look much older. He looked like he'd been in hell and back again more times than they could count. Something about the man spoke of royalty and a life that was long since dead. He sat in a wooden chair with a long spear on his lap. The man was polishing the spear when he heard the kids enter. "Yes?"

"We're here to see the _demon_," the brown hair said with a bit of cynicism. He reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty dollars. "Here's your money. So where is he?"

The man counted the money before he stood up and led them toward the back of the barn where a large curtain had been erected. He waited for them to gather before speaking. "No refunds," he told them. Then he grabbed a rope and pulled back the curtain. The dark-haired girl gasped while the others just stared. A winged man-thing was nailed to a cross, its head limp and black tongue hanging out. Its whole body was pitch-black, with skin that looked slimy and gross.

"That's it?" The brawny youth asked.

"Yeah. It's not so bad." The blonde could not help but chuckle.

"Biggest waste of money I've ever spent," The brown-haired kid turned to the man and asked, "Say, pops! What kind of scam you running here?"

One glare from the man's blue eyes was enough to wipe the arrogant smirk from his face. He turned his gaze on each of them and they all froze. "You think it's nothing now," he began. "But that's only because it's not feeding time." He looked up at the monster with hate. "Every ten years on the tenth day of the tenth day, it comes out to feed. Thirty years ago, it killed my best friend. I spent the rest of my life hunting it down so that it would never kill anyone else. It took me a long time but I eventually got it. I gave up everything I had, my life, my friends and family, my love, but I finally got the bastard! I can't kill it, I learned that long ago, but I can make it so it never feeds again."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. Did you say every tenth day of the tenth month? That's tonight."

"You're right." He looked at her and smiled. "You'd best be going now."

The brawny teen scoffed. "Come on. Let's ditch this dump." The teens left, got into their car, and drove off.

The man gazed up at the creature. "Thirty years ago, you took Brandon. I spent my life tracking you down to get my revenge. Imagine my surprise when I realized you could not be killed."

Prince Sky smiled. "But just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I can't stop you from feeding."

The creature's head shook briefly and the eyes fluttered open. They were white and full of malice but all they could do was stare at Sky. Whatever the outcome, he had avenged his friend, and Prince Sky would spend the rest of his life making that sacrifice have meaning.

* * *

Halloween Tip: Do yourself a favor, if you're stuck in the middle of a road in a place you don't recognize…don't get out the car.


	10. HallowTrix

Darev: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers but especially koolkame who has reviewed every single chapter. A very Scary Halloween to you, my friend.

Based on my love of haunted houses.

WARNING: This is really scary…I mean REALLY scary. Witches beware!

Darev and Hallowinx tales proudly present the final episode…

* * *

**HallowTrix**

"Hey, guys! Check it!" Stormy barged into their room holding an orange envelope which she waved in the air. "We just got an invite to an exclusive party. Just came in the mail."

Darcy and Stormy, who were busy rummaging through old tomes and spellbooks, looked a bit agitated by Stormy's abrupt entry. What they were doing took time and concentration, but above all it took silence. Being the youngest of the three, Stormy never could quite grasp that concept. Had they been interrupted in the middle of a chant, the repercussions could have been catastrophic. Magic was one thing you did not mess around with; particularly if it dealt in the Dark Arts—witchcraft.

"What are you babbling about?" Icy asked as Stormy walked up and passed the note on to her.

"Look." Stormy was very excited. Perhaps too excited. Her eyes were too wide and bright. Her smile was genuine—without dark intentions. She almost looked like a fairy, which Icy would have made a point of telling her so were she not scrolling through the fine print of the page.

"What does it say, Ice?" Darcy asked.

"You are formally invited to a Halloween Party at Hexus Manor, this Saturday night, at eight o'clock p.m. Located along Dagger Road, off Exit 11 in the Trans-Magix freeway. Costumes are required. Refreshments are to be served at the location. Feel free to bring your own candy." Icy's eyebrow went up as she read the last part. "Oh and be prepared for the fright of your life." She gazed at Stormy. "Is this for real?"

"When's the last time we've been invited to a party?"

"Never. We're the Trix, Stormy. People are afraid of us."

"Not these guys apparently."

She rolled her eyes. "Stormy this is obviously someone's idea of a bad joke. People know who we are. They know what we've done. No one in their right minds would even look for us let alone invite us to a private party."

"What I want to know is," Darcy started. "How did they know where to find us? We just moved here like two weeks ago."

Icy sighed. "One subscription to Teen Witch Magazine and suddenly everyone has your address." She handed the letter back to Stormy. "Throw that out."

The young witch looked at her quizidly. "Why?"

"Because it's a trick. One of the oldest in the book. We used to play pranks like that back when we were in boarding school, remember?"

"Well yeah but we're witches. That's what we do."

"How do we know this wasn't sent by witches? What if some of the girls from Cloud Tower want to get back at us for showing them off when we were at school? Do you know how many enemies we have?"

"Before or after we broke out of Light Haven?" Darcy asked.

"Forget I brought it up."

But Stormy was adamant about it. Practically pleading with Icy, the storm witch grabbed her arm. "Come on, Icy. When's the last time we went out? We've been hiding in the shadows like rats for weeks and now we finally have the chance to wreak some havoc. I thought you'd be thrilled at the chance."

"You thought wrong." She removed her arm from Stormy's grasp. "Now help us get our spells in order. This room is a mess."

"Icy…"

"Be quiet!"

"Don't talk to her that way."

Icy reared on Darcy. "What?!" She menaced.

"I mean a real witch wouldn't speak to her like that. What are you, a teacher?" She turned to Stormy. "You're supposed to say something like, 'Silence, you miserable insect!' Then fire a blast at her feet to make sure she gets the point."

Icy conceded the point with a nod. "You're right. I've really gotten soft."

"That's what eating all that ice cream will do to you."

"Guys!" Both witches turned to Stormy who now looked more determined than ever. "Are we going to spend the rest of our days looking through old books and planning revenge plots against people who either hate us or have continually kicked our butts over and over again?"

"We're witches," Icy said.

"It's what we do," added Darcy.

"But come on! This Saturday is going to be a full moon, right? So let's take advantage of it. Who in their right mind is going to try to mess with three powerful witches on the night of the full moon? I don't know about you two but I'm tired of this place and everyone in it. Err…present company excluded of course."

"Of course." The sisters said in unison.

"Let's do something. What better way to announce the return of the Trix than to spoil someone's Halloween party? Let's have some fun."

Darcy and Icy glanced at one another.

"There will be _candy_," Stormy pressed. "Icy likes candy doesn't she?" Her comment brought a small smile to Icy's face. "And Darcy…I know you like playing with _boys_. Playing with their hearts, that is." Now Darcy smiled. "So what do you say?"

"It has been a bit boring around here. Hexus Manor is one of the most exclusive real estates in town. It holds some of the fanciest balls in the realm. A lot of heavy hitters are going to be there. Stormy is right about one thing, Ice. If we make a ruckus there, people are going to know the Trix are back."

Icy silently agreed. Breaking up a shindig like Hexus Manor would put them back on the list of most wanted evildoers. It could be her ego talking but witches did not like to be ignored.

"So?" Stormy asked.

One look at Darcy and Stormy had her answer. "Why not?"

"Yay!" Stormy leaped for joy—and received two angry glares from her siblings.

"Ahem! I mean—" She clasped her hands together and laughed evilly. "—Ha-Ha! It's Witch Up Time!"

* * *

Saturday evening and the Trix found themselves on a lonely dirt road deep in the woods. The manor was a landmark established by one of the first great families to settle on Magix. There was no mistaking it. The luxurious building was constructed in magical oak which gave off a reddish tint. The lawn was well manicured but filled with candlelit pumpkins in honor of the season. To add to the ambiance, a thick fog blanketed the estate. Several windows were lit up in yellow, red and orange colors and cobwebs lined the iron gate which was the main entrance. A thick red wall separated the grounds from the road and more webs covered the top. No doubt about it—this was the place.

"Ugh! Tacky!" Icy said upon her first survey. "Our bathroom is gloomier than this."

"Not to mention more stylish. Are we supposed to be scared?" Darcy bit back a laugh. "Please."

"It's not so bad," Stormy said and again received glares. She shrugged. "Hey give 'em a break. Not everyone is a witch, you know."

"They should be so lucky." Icy sighed. "Come on. Let's get this over with." She led them pass the gate and through the courtyard. An owl hooted in the distance as they proceeded to the front door. Their eyes wandered over the pumpkin patch and to the full moon above. The girls searched for silhouettes in the window but saw none. They checked for music too but nothing could be heard over the cries of the night. However, they did see one resident of the manor awaiting them on the front porch…

…a black cat.

It meowed at them and leaped off the banister to the stairs. The Trix stopped to look at the cat who in turn stared back. Its golden eyes were emotionless, as if being in the presence of three dangerous witches did not frighten it in the least.

"What are you looking at?" Icy hmphed. Flexing her hand, the witch sent off a chill of cold air which sent the feline scrambling for cover. It disappeared into the pumpkin patch.

"Aren't we supposed to get along with them?" Stormy asked as she looked for the cat's whereabouts.

"That's a racial stereotype. We're not all cat-lovers." Icy went up the steps and cringed as a loud shriek went up.

"_KAW! KAW! Beware! The end is near! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

Looking up and to the right, she spotted a mechanical crow squawking and flapping its artificial wings as it repeated its haunting mantra. The eyes shined red as it turned its head back and forth, spelling doom for any who entered. _"KAW! KAW! Beware! The end is near! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

"Oh PUH-LEASE!" The elder Trix rolled her eyes and strolled on by. Darcy and Stormy took positions on either side of Icy in front of the door. The bird had just silenced itself, obviously awaiting the next unwary visitor, and all was quiet. Icy reached up to rink the doorbell. A deep gong that sounded more like a dirge sounded out and held that note for several seconds. Icy exchanged un-amused looks with her two sisters just before the large wooden door creaked open and…no one was there.

The Trix boldly stepped in. Hand on her hip, Icy took in their surroundings. The main hall was covered by a plush, red rug with golden linings along the edges. The hall was wide enough to accommodate ten witches standing abreast and had a stairway leading up to the second floor. Two golden gargoyles stood vigilant on either banister on the bottom and at the top, their cold stares eying the girls. A bright chandelier adorned with webs hung overhead—studded with jewels and diamonds so fantastic that it was probably more expensive than their house. The hallway was entirely red and old lanterns dotted the side leading toward the stairway. To the left was a wide opening whose interior was beyond their point of view. Just across from it was another entrance to an equally mysterious room. This entire place reeked of lavish expense beyond their attainability.

Darcy whistled. "I could get used to living in a place like this." She looked around. "So where's our welcoming committee?"

"Maybe we're early," Stormy suggested and was immediately shot down by Icy.

"It's eleven o'clock, Stormy. If anything the place should be jumping."

That is exactly what the trio did as the door slammed shut behind them—jumped.

"What in Fralhalla?!"

Darcy cracked up. "You should see the look on your face, Icy."

"What? You jumped too."

"I didn't jump. I did a quick turnaround."

"Like hell!"

"Well I wasn't scared." Stormy brushed by them and toward the stairway. She stopped when she noticed a mirror in the hallway. It was made of gold and the surface was so clear that the image of her own self looked as real as she did. Looking herself up and down, Stormy liked what she saw. "Witchin'!" She said and fixed her pointy hat onto her head.

"I still can't believe you brought that thing," Darcy said as she walked by her.

"What? The letter said we needed a costume."

"That's so racial profiling." Darcy turned to her. "Honestly. Why didn't you just ride in on a broom?"

"Look who's talking Miss 'Ooh. My mask makes me look mysterious.'" She was referring to the small face mask Darcy wore over her eyes. "You look like a bandit."

"Least it's original."

"Uh…no it's not."

"You two look so stupid." At that, both turned to face Icy. Unlike them, Icy wore no mask or hat. Instead she painted her entire face…to look like a white cat. "Everyone knows face-painting is in nowadays. Gotta get with the times, ladies."

Darcy and Stormy looked to each other. They laughed.

"The hell is so funny?"

"Nothing," Darcy chuckled.

She turned to Stormy. "Well?"

"Well it's just…I guess that cat figured you were hot so…"

"Oh shut up!"

Icy moved down the hallway. "Come on!"

Darcy followed and then Stormy. Had she looked back she would have seen that her reflection had not moved. The girl in the mirror watched them leave—its face contorting to that of a grinning skeleton before melting away.

* * *

"There's no one here," Icy blatantly announced. She and the girls were standing in a lavish dining room complete with the most exotic china they had ever seen. The table was set for a party of at least twenty and while the plates and cups were set up for an arranged gathering, there were no signs of anyone being here any time recently.

"Maybe they're all upstairs?" Stormy suggested as she studied the intricate designs of a huge grandfather clock.

"I don't hear anyone." Darcy was sitting in one of the dinner chairs, fiddling with a silver spoon. She had her legs propped up and crossed on the table. "You'd think we'd at least hear music."

"This…is the right address?" Stormy asked them.

"Obviously." Icy looked at her reflection in a polished plate before moving on. Her fingers caressed the silk clothe that had been placed on the table. At the end of the table, Icy stopped. She turned. "Maybe they're out back."

"As in the backyard?" Darcy asked.

"This is an estate. There's probably a whole lot of the place we haven't seen from just the front. For we know they could be in the ball room."

"And that would be?"

"I don't know. I didn't design the damn place!"

"Take it easy, Cheetara. No need to bite my head off."

Icy grimaced.

"Maybe we should look around," the suggestion brought all attention on Stormy. She was admiring a teal-colored vase next to the clock and spoke as she walked. "Who knows? We might find something interesting."

"So what? We're common crooks now?"

Stormy shook her head to Icy's commentary. "I'm not saying we should steal stuff. Just look. It's not often we get to visit a place like this without being chased by guards or soldiers or fairies."

"I'm comfortable right here." Darcy used her magic to have several utensils fly in the air in a circle.

"We came all this way," the youngest Trix continued. "Be a shame if we did so for nothing."

"Fine." Icy turned towards the nearest exit. "Let's go." Only one pair of footsteps followed her and she looked back to find Darcy just sitting there. "Coming?"

"I told you I'm fine right where I am." She had the utensils encircling above her head. "Give a holler if you find something interesting."

Icy turned away with Stormy in tow. With them gone, Darcy was finally able to relax. The truth of the matter is she wanted some peace and quiet and that entailed time away from her sisters. It seems everywhere they went they were always connected at the hips. Darcy needed some "me time."

She set the utensils back on the table and reclined on the chair. "Ah." She sighed. "Alone at last."

She was leaning very far and was almost parallel with the floor. Darcy closed her eyes to drink in the silence but could feel something out of the norm when her senses felt the world turning. Her eyes opened at the last second just as the floor sunk away and she fell back into a trap door. The trap swung shut and the seat came back to a standing position.

* * *

Upstairs proved as vacant as the bottom and after about forty rooms Icy was downright aggravated. "Well this was a waste of time."

"Why would someone invite us to a Halloween bash and not be here when we came?"

"Because they don't know how to pull off a good prank." Icy clenched her fists. "When I find the ones responsible for this I'm going to," She stopped—noticing the design on one of the teapots. She narrowed in on a pink one and picked it up. Holding it, Icy's hands began to tremble. "That bitch!" She slammed it onto the floor and it shattered into pieces. Icy stomped towards the window, her eyes boring through the glass. She growled.

Concerned, Stormy took a closer look at the remnants of the teapot. In the pieces was the shattered image of a winged woman. A fairy.

"It was Bloom!"

"Huh?"

"She set this up. I'm telling you it was that pixie and her friends!"

Stormy was not convinced. "Why would she go through all this trouble just to fool us?"

"She didn't fool _us_." Icy turned on her. "She fooled you!"

"Me?"

"You're the one who wanted to come here. You're the one who got all excited when she found out we were invited to a party. You should have seen how stupid you looked. Now here are, wasting a trip to an empty house and the fairies are probably laughing their skinny asses off somewhere nearby."

"This doesn't seem like them, Icy."

"So you're an expert on fairies now?"

"No it's just,"

"You are so damn gullible." Icy strode towards the door. "Come on! Let's get out of here."

"But we haven't even found the ball room."

"Forget about it, Stormy! Now let's go!"

While not appreciating her tone, Stormy knew better than to defy her big sister so she begrudgingly followed. Back in the hall, Icy was a good twenty paces ahead of Stormy and she made no attempt to catch up too soon.

Something caught her eye and caused her to stop. Stormy spotted a cracked-opened door to a room she and Icy had not looked into yet. Pausing, she watched Icy disappear around the corner and peeked in. The room was gorgeous by anyone's standards if a bit too bright and cheery for Stormy's liking. Still, her curiosity won out and she opened the door completely.

It appeared to be a master bedroom filled with cabinets, three mirrors, two nigh tables, a dining table, a writing desk, pink walls, sparkling paintings, a dozen incredible lamps of various sizes, and a bed fit for a queen. A queen might have lived here for the room had a definite feminine feel about it. Stormy walked right in and took a look around. It was real tacky. She had half a mind to redecorate it herself when she saw the mound of stuffed animals stacked neatly beside a large treasure box. Unicorns, princesses, dragons, dogs, cats, pixies, swans, knights, kings, princes, ladies, frogs, soldiers and ballerinas, all sorts of childish collectables stood awaiting the arrival of their master.

Stormy looked it over. A leg swept out from under her and kicked the mound to the floor. Various dolls made squeaking noises as they collided with the ground. "Timber!" Stormy chuckled then stepped over and on the toys as she made way for the chest. It was open and inside she found a single toy: a teddy bear wearing a red ball-plume hat

"Aww." She picked it up and made for the large bed with gold blankets. Slumping down on the mattress, Stormy kicked up her legs and brought up the teddy bear. "Was it you who sent us that invitation letter?" She asked the inanimate object. "The silent type, eh?" She placed her fingers around the bear's neck as if to strangle it. "Talk you!" It said nothing.

Smirking, Stormy reached up and grabbed the bear's hat. With all her strength, she yanked the hat off, tearing the fabric and the cotton off with it. Stormy snickered as she tossed the hat away. "Now start talking before I take your head off next."

Feeling around the back, Stormy felt a string. Turning the bear around, she found a cord connected to its backside. "Ah so you can talk." Turning it back around, the witch looked the bear square in the eye and said, "Talk." She pulled the string.

"I love you very much."

"Ack! Gag me." She pulled again.

"You're so nice. Let's be best friends."

"No thanks." Another pull.

"I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

She smiled at that. "Maybe you're not such a loser afterall." Nestling into the bed, Stormy pulled the cord again.

"You're in trouble."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"What?" Stormy sat up. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm going to kill you."

"I didn't even pull the cord that time."

The bear's head looked up, right into her face. The eyes turned red. "That's right. Kill you." He pointed with a stuffed paw. "You!"

"Shut up!" Stormy threw the bear over the bed and heard it land with a satisfying thunk. "Stupid piece of…" She stopped when she heard someone laughing. It was the bear's voice. A stuffed hand grabbed the side of the bed and the bear's manically smiling face appeared. Stormy gasped.

"Kill you!" said the bear in a less than melodic tone. Its laugh turning guttural, the stuffed animal made a leap for Stormy's throat.

* * *

So enraged was she by her premonitions that Icy did not even notice Stormy's absence. Back downstairs, the ice witch promptly made the turn that would take her to the dining room where she last saw Darcy. "Darcy, we're leaving." She then realized she was talking to no one as the room was empty. "Darcy!" She called. When no answer came, Icy turned to Stormy. "Can you believe…" but she wasn't there either.

"Stormy?" Icy could not believe this. "Where are you guys?"

A noise came from the opposite room across the hallway. Icy ran into the lounge that was wide enough to be a lecture room, searching for her missing sisters. She saw nobody. "Quit playing around!" Her voice left no room for humor. "We don't have time for your stupid games! We have more important things to do back home and there's still a lot of cleaning to do!" With no reply forthcoming, Icy prowled about like an irate tigress. When she had enough she bloated, "Fine! Stay here! I'm going!"

But before she could do that, she heard the sound of laughter. She couldn't tell if it was Darcy or Stormy, but the elder Trix figured it had to be them. Icy ran across the room into the adjacent room where there was a fireplace and heads of numerous stuffed animals along the walls. She ignored them. Had she not done so, she would have seen their eyes following her every movement.

The laughter took her on a tour of the entire wing, from meeting rooms, a library, two small kitchens, a greenhouse, and an aviary. It seemed the closer she got, the farther the laughing went. Just when Icy rounded a corner or burst into another room, the voice was just out of sight.

"Dammit!" She cursed. They used to play these stupid games when they were kids back when it was okay for witches to laugh and giggle like fairies. Now it was just demeaning. "Enough is enough!" Icy took flight, homing in on the voice like some vengeful bird of prey. It wasn't long before the chase took her outside into the courtyard.

With no acoustics bouncing off the walls to throw her off it became easier for the witch to follow the voice. Pass a parched fountain and Icy found a large domed building at the far end. It was here, she noted with a bit of irony, where she found the ball room. Back on her feet, the Trix could no longer hear the voice. The entire room, vast and resounding, was empty. Her heels clicked loudly on the polished floor.

"Darcy? Stormy?" She wasn't so sure anymore. When the lights came on and music blared to life, Icy nearly jumped right out of her skin. Eerie white light filled the room and a piano began playing a solemn dirge. Icy loved dirges. The ambiance added by the shifting disco ball on the ceiling made it all seem dark and foreboding—like something terrible was about to happen to the female protagonist.

Icy smiled.

"May I have this dance?" asked a deep, male voice.

Icy turned only to have her eyes fall upon the most handsome man she had ever seen. Dark hair, eyes so black she felt herself drowning in them, tall with skin so alabaster it made her tan by comparison. He was like a vampire. Dark. Mysterious. Sexy.

"Wha…." She drooled for she could not formulate a sentence before this hunk. Dressed in a formal white tuxedo, He bowed low before her. Then as he stood up, the gentleman extended his hand as if to invite her. Icy's hand was in his before she realized it. He guided the Trix to the center of the room where they began to dance. At once a band picked up and shadowy images of dancers surrounded the two. An entire room filled with apparitions and a melody so haunting Icy could feel her cold heart breaking. It could just be the shockingly beautiful man she was with…in that case, her heart was definitely on fire—among other things.

Icy could not recall how long they'd danced, only that she wanted to do this forever. Was she under a spell? How could she have let her guard down like this? A witch would never allow herself to fall for anything much less a man. But every time she would look into those dark orbs of his, she'd consider herself cursed and let him guide her through the steps. Everyone was dressed in their finest and Icy was almost embarrassed she had worn her causal Trix outfit: skin-tight body suit with flowing blue cape. But from the looks her partner was giving her, he liked it just fine.

And so they danced.

Icy placed her head lovingly against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I don't know what's happening…but I'm loving it."

"You've grown soft, Icy," came a voice she all too recognized and her eyes flashed open. "But then again you weren't that much of a witch to begin with."

Pulling herself back, Icy found herself staring into the grinning face of Baltor!

"Baltor!!" She jumped back. "How did you…where?" Suddenly the lights brightened to a blinding yellow and the somber music was replaced by an upbeat tune. "What in Fralhalla is going on?"

"Don't you know?" Baltor pulled a pumpkin from behind his back and placed it on his head, eyes glowing. "It's Halloween!"

Aghast, Icy backed up until she hit somebody. "Hey watch it!"

"You watch it, you…" She was in the process of saying when she saw who it was. "You!"

Bloom flashed her a peace sign. "What's up?" She was dancing with Prince Sky who winked at her.

"I knew it! You planned this!"

"Don't I get some credit?" Riven asked from where he was dancing with Musa. "I do owe you Trix afterall."

They were here. ALL of them. The entire Winx Club, the specialists, students from Red Fountain, Alfea, Cloud Tower, all dancing, all celebrating—all pointing and laughing at Icy. "You call that a costume?" Layla asked next to Nabu.

"Talk about cheap," Musa said from where Riven had her dipped.

"Don't you know face-painting went out of style with that outfit you're wearing?" Princess Stella said.

"Hey everyone!" Riven called. "Look at Icy and laugh. What a loser!"

"Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser!"

"Shut up!" Icy powered up, ice appearing on her face and clothes. "I'll show you all who the real loser is."

"Hey, Icy!" Bloom held a glass of water which she threw into the witch's face when she turned to face her. "Chill out." Her face paint began to run, making her look rather ridiculous.

Everyone broke out laughing.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Baltor called. Piñatas appeared in the ceiling. Bursting open, they showered the dancers with all sorts of candy. Icy was pushed, shoved, and even groped a couple of times before she fell to the floor. The candy was sweet-smelling—how she wanted to vomit.

Struggling to keep from being trampled upon by the crowd, Icy crawled to where the main entrance was. She stopped when she noticed a pair of polished boots before her. She looked up. Baltor smiled at her. "Let me help you up, Icy." He did so despite her protests and held her by the shoulders. Still wearing the pumpkin head, Baltor's shining eyes leered at her. "My dear, you are shivering." And indeed she was—from all the positive energy around her. Icy was a creature of the night. She could not more find solace in here than fairy would in a dark alley. It was too bright. It was too noisy. It was too happy.

"Let me warm you up." Baltor then did something that caught Icy by complete surprise. Leaning in, the wizard kissed her square in the lips. There was a time when Icy would have relished his sweet taste in her mouth, but now she was completely revolted. When they kissed, Icy felt a wave of warmth pass through her; something nice and shiny. Her stomach turned inside out.

"Gah!" The witch felt her legs stagger and her vision go blurry. She managed just enough of herself to scramble for the door, slamming it wide open and tumble down the short flight of stairs but still getting up to make her escape. Behind her, she could hear the entire ball room chanting "loser" all the way back to the house.

* * *

Still gagging, Icy just barely managed to make her way to the manor where she collapsed by a smiling statute of a goddess. She felt so weak. The warmth she felt deep in her soul was enough to want to make her tear it out and stomp it to death. While her vision returned to normal after a fashion, her ears picked up something that made her blood run colder than usual.

"Help!" It was Stormy. Icy looked up at the window where the cry had come from. The lights were on and she could make out the sounds of a struggle.

"Stormy!" She took flight, bursting through the window with energy collected in her hands for an attack. Then she saw her sister. "Stormy?"

"Help me!" She cried. "They're…they're…trying to….kill me!"

She stared at her incredulously. "Really?"

"Hel…" Her voice muffled as the "killer" teddy bear wrapped his body around her face. His eyes beamed and there was a big smile on his face. "I'm going to kill you…with love!" He snuggled her.

Stormy's body was covered with stuffed animals that had her pinned down on the floor. They each were hugging whatever piece of her they could find and kept muttering the phrase "kill you with love" over and over again.

"Okay…this is weird."

Shaking the bear lose, Stormy pleaded with her sister to save her. "Get me out of here!"

"Hold your panty-hoes!" Icy blasted the toys off of Stormy who then scrambled to her feet and ran behind Icy.

"They're trying to kill me!" She whined hysterically. "Don't let them get me! Please! Keep them away from me!" She began to cry. As one, the toys got up and marched toward the witches, arms extended. "Kill you with love! Kill you with love!"

"Time to jet, dear sister." Icy grabbed Stormy and leaped out the window, landing gracefully at the bottom. She watched as she fell to her knees and cried. "Get up! You're safe now."

"Oh, Icy! The horror! The horror! I was so scared. There was just the teddy at first but then all his friends woke up and they and at first I thought they were going to attack me but then they just began hugging and kissing me and saying 'love' over and over again. I couldn't take it! I thought I was going to die!" She grabbed Icy's leg and sobbed. "It was the scariest moment of my life."

"Big deal. Get off me!" She kicked her off. "You should have seen what I just went through. Baltor and Bloom and everyone I ever hated just ran me out of the party."

Wiping her eyes and pulling herself together, Stormy stood up. "Really?"

"Yeah. And right now I think it's time for a little payback." She glanced around. "Have you seen Darcy by any chance?"

As if on cue, Darcy's scream filled the air.

"It's coming from over there!" Stormy pointed to a cellar door over to their left.

"Come on!" Icy pulled the door open and led the way inside. The Trix duo made their way through a stone corridor lit by torches and ending at a large red door with metal bars. "She's in there!"

"Sounds like she's being tortured!" Stormy raised her hand. "I'll blast it!" She did just that and the door was reduced to splinters and scorched metal.

Inside they found their sister laid spread eagle on a vertical table. She was surrounded by rows upon rows of cakes, sweets, and candies of all fragrances, sizes, and designs. Her mouth and shirt were stained by pastries. Her mask was twisted sideways to reveal her watery eyes. Darcy looked on the verge of passing out when she spotted her sisters. "Icy! Stormy! Save me!!"

In all their years they had never heard Darcy scream like that. Her torture must have been unimaginable. Rushing to her side, they pried the constraints off of Darcy's hands and feet and watched her stumble to her feet. She hunched over, spilling out undigested contents onto the floor. Darcy felt so sick. She never wanted to see another cake for as long as she lived.

"He just kept feeding me all that sweet stuff," she garbled. "No matter what I did, I couldn't break free. I threatened, I screamed, I even tried mind control. He was too strong. He was twisted! I pleaded for him to stop. Pleaded! But he wouldn't stop giving me candy." Now she began to wail in much the same way Stormy did. "I feel so fat. Look at my stomach. I must have gained fifty pounds!"

"You're not fat," Icy said before, "Though your waist did expand a bit."

How she cried!

"Nice going, Ice," Stormy scolded.

Before Icy could say anything, a door opened behind them and a very tall and skinny man wearing a baker's outfit and a white hood, stepped in carrying a large cake. "Don't tell me you're leaving already!" His voice resounded. "I just brought the main course. Have ever seen so much cream?"

Darcy cried out. "No! No more! Get away from me!" Like a frightened animal, the girl clawed at the floor as she struggled to get away with her bloated stomach. Darcy was the first out the door with Icy and Stormy in tow.

"So like why are we running?" Stormy had to ask.

"This whole place is crazy! I don't know about you, Storm, but I'm anxious to get as far away from here as I can. Unless you want to return to that sleepover party with your stuffed friends." At that, Stormy ran past Icy, actually catching up with Darcy. "This is humiliating. The Trix running scared by some goody-goody's twisted idea of a haunted house."

They made their way up a flight of stairs and to the main hall where they entered. Thing is, the place looked entirely different. Gone were the spooky decorations and dark interior, replaced by things bright and pink. The colors were such that made the trio cringe in revulsion. It was all so…PINK!

"Oh, Icy!" They all turned to find Baltor wearing the pumpkin head down the hall. "We haven't finished our dance." He waved her over with a finger.

"I love you," came the bouncing teddy bear and his friends down the stairs.

The door they just exited burst open and the insane baker was still holding the cake. "Come on! Just one more bite! I made it just for you!"

Darcy screamed. Stormy screamed. Icy…well she was too busy chattering her teeth. The nightmarish creatures made their way to the witches, each with a loving smile on their face. Pumpkinhead was in the middle. "What say we seal our feelings," he puckered up. "With a kiss?"

That did it. Icy's scream resonated with her sisters and the Trix ran away so fast they didn't bother to open the door. Instead, they just went through it, leaving imprints of themselves along the way, screaming like mad through the pumpkin patch and out the gate. The Trix did not stop screaming until they were home…locked away safely from all those horrors.

* * *

After the witches left, Pumpkinhead and the baker stood together by the door. They waited until the screams of the Trix died out before bursting out into laughter.

"That was fun!" The baker said. He stood and pulled his mask off. "I always knew those girls were a bunch of posers. Sure they act tough but put them in a situation that's out of control and they don't know what to do."

Baltor agree and removed the pumpkin from his head. "I have to say it, Darkar; it's been a real pleasure working with you. You really know how to get under a witch's skin."

"Best way to her heart is through her stomach," Darkar said. "Just ask Darcy."

"Still, we cannot forge the mastermind behind it all."

Both men watched as a black cat shadowed out of the mist and took the form of a woman. The smile on her face was as genuine as theirs.

"Griffin, you never cease to amaze me." Baltor tipped his head. "How I miss the days when we used to work together."

"Don't get too attached, Baltor. Witches make terrible allies—and even worse girlfriends."

"A man can dream, can't he?"

Lord Darkar regarded her. "What I still don't understand, Griffin, is why would you go through all the trouble of scaring the hell out of your old students? Not that I did not enjoy any of it." He chuckled.

"A lesson, Lord Darkar. Nothing more."

"A lesson?"

Baltor smiled knowingly.

"Oh," Darkar said. "I see."

The headmistress of Cloud Tower turned to where her former students went running wildly into the night. "Those girls were always too full of themselves. They think they are better than they really are; that they are the masters of fear and all that is evil in this universe." She crossed her arms. "I simply wanted to show them they still have a lot to learn and that no matter how scary they think they are,"

"No one is above a little fear," Baltor finished for her.

"Or a good scare," Darkar added.

"Yes." Griffin smiled. "And what better time to teach them than Halloween?"

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**


End file.
